morfo caos
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: son los personajes de sonic en forma humana,por un error genetico se tranforman en lo q vendria a ser su verdadera forma animal y descubren un pasado interesante q marcara sus destinos...parejas: sonamy knuxrouge silxblaze tailsxcosmo shadowxmaria
1. Chapter 1

モルフオ カオス(**MORFO CAOS) **

hola me llamo agustina me dicen guchi, bue, soy un poco nueva en esto de escribir pero me gustó la idea de hacer una historia con los personajes de sonic (pero son humanos) yo tenia los capitulos ya escritos con dibujos mios tambien pero en esta pagina no se los leen solo salen en microsoft world, es una lastima, aunque si quieren ver como son los personajes como para darse una idea les dejo este link .com/watch?v=bxoNVwm4hDk en youtube, disculpen por esa molestia les recuerdo que no soy muy buena escritora así que no me den mala critica. gracias, aqui les dejo el capitulo, a casi me olvido puse los nombres como se escribe en japones por ej el nombre sonitsuku se pronuncia sonikku.

* * *

**CAP 1: LA TRANSFORMACION**

SORA: ¡Sonitsuku Hetsuji, levántate de una vez! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

SONITSUKU: ¡ya voy mamá!

El joven se levantó casi sonámbulo, se cambió y bajó a desayunar.

SONITSUKU: (quizás se pregunten quien soy, pues yo me llamo Sonitsuku Hetsuji, tengo 16 años y asisto a la escuela Green Emerald)

Se sentó en la silla y su madre le sirvió el desayuno.

SORA: buenos días, me alegro que te unas a los vivos…

SONITSUKU: si claro… (Ella es mi mamá, su nombre es Sora, no se, pero yo pienso que es la mejor madre del mundo)

KIARA: si sigues así algún día te confundirán con un muerto y te enterrarán…

SONITSUKU: silencio bestia…

KIARA: cabezota…

SONITSUKU: (Ella es mi hermana menor Kiara, tiene 6 años y asiste a la misma escuela que yo, así que mamá me obliga a estar con ella todo el tiempo, a veces no la soporto, siempre que puede hace que me irrite)

SORA: me alegro de que se lleven bien tan temprano, ahora váyanse a la escuela o llegarán tarde…

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la escuela en bicicleta Sonitsuku adelante y Kiara atrás. En el camino se encontraron con Teirusu.

TEIRUSU: buenos días…

KIARA: buenos días…

SONITSUKU: buenos días… (El es mi vecino y mejor amigo Mairusu Paua pero lo llamamos por su apodo "Teirusu", tiene 9 años y va a la misma escuela que yo)

Siguieron el camino y llegaron a una espectacular escuela, con cancha de fútbol, tenis, básquet y voley. Y un hermoso patio. Dejaron sus bicicletas en un lugar cerca de la puerta y entraron, en los casilleros se encontraron con Emi, Raira, Ruan y Kurimu.

KURIMU: buenos días…

SONITSUKU: (Ella es Kurimu Rabitsuto, es una de las amigas de Kiara tiene 7 años, es muy dulce y le encanta cocinar con su madre Bainira)

RAIRA: buenos días…

SONITSUKU: (Ella es Raira Buronsuton, es otra amiga de Kiara, también tiene 7 años, es muy lista quiere ser doctora al igual que su madre Rira y su abuela)

RUAN: buenos días…

SONITSUKU: (El es Ruan Jihostu, tiene 6 años pero es muy listo es un gran mecánico, y yo creo que está enamorado de mi hermana, pero la pobre jamás se dará cuenta, es muy distraída)

EMI: ¡buenos días!

SONITSUKU: (Ella es Emi Rozu, tiene 13 años, es mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero últimamente a estado actuando muy raro cuando esta cerca mió no se por que, bueno quien las comprende a las mujeres son raritas).

Luego sonó la campana y todos se fueron a clases, Sonitsuku entró al salón y al sentarse saludó a sus compañeros.

BURAZE/ BITSUGU/ NATSUKURUZU: buenos días...

SONITSUKU: buenos días… (Ellos son mis amigos Buraze de 17, Bitsugu de 19 y Natsukuruzu Equido de 17 años)

De pronto una mano desbarató el cabello de Sonitsuku.

SONITSUKU: ¡oye ¿Qué haces?! ¡Ya basta! (El es Bekuta Kuroko, tiene 21 años, a quedado muchas veces de curso, y los dos que están a su lado son Esupio Kamere de 17 años, no habla mucho, y el pequeño es Chiyami Birozu de 7 años, es un poco molesto. Se hacen llamar los KAOTEIKUSU, pero los 3 son una bola de raros)

BEKUTA: ¡deberías ver tu cara, tonto! Jajaja…

PROF. IBO: ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Bekuta, Esupio, a sus asientos! ¡Chiyami regresa a tu salón! ¡AHORA!

SONITSUKU: (El es el prof. Ibo Robotonitsuku, es un poco malhumorado y muy exigente)

PROF. IBO: ya corregí sus exámenes aquí tienen.

Comienza a repartirlos. Sonitsuku mira el suyo y se decepciona.

SONITSUKU: ¡un 6! Mamá me matará…

NATSUKURUZU: jajajaja…

BURAZE: ¿de que te ríes? Tú tienes un 5…

SONITSUKU: ¿Cuánto sacaron ustedes?

BURAZE/BITSUGU: 10 por que nosotros si estudiamos…

PROF. IBO: solo tengo una cosa que decir, son una bola de ineptos y fracasados…

Toca la campana de la escuela y Sonitsuku y sus amigos van juntos a casa.

EMI: Kiara, podrías acompañarme al shopping, vi una remera justo de mi talla…

KIARA: no lo se, hermano no te importa…

SONITSUKU: claro ve…

KIARA: no me refería a eso, tienes que venir conmigo, no puedo volver sola ya sabes como se pone mamá

SONITSUKU: eh?? No, no voy a ir, no no y no…

Una hora después…

EMI: haber Sonitsuku sostenme esto, y esto ah y también esto…

SONITSUKU: no se aprovechen yo solo venia a acompañarlas ¿por que tengo que ser yo el cargue con todo esto?

EMI: vamos no te quejes, que clase de hombre eres…

SONITSUKU: uno con dignidad?!!!

Mientras tanto en la escuela, el prof. Ibo se quedo para terminar un experimento en el laboratorio privado del sótano.

PROF. IBO: que bueno que me dejaron experimentar con estas mezclas tan peligrosas, solo que tuve que mentirles a esos ineptos, para que no clausuren mi experimento. Estas esmeraldas revolucionaran el mundo con su increíble energía…

Al presionar unos botones equivocadamente se desencadeno una gran fuerza, y la radiación afecto al prof. Ibo ocasionando que se transforme en una persona de aura oscura, luego las esmeraldas se dispersaron hacia distintos lugares.

Mientras tanto, Sonitsuku, Kiara y Emi regresaban a casa ya tarde y vieron en el cielo una luz radiante, como una estrella fugaz, que les transfirió parte de la radiación.

A la mañana siguiente.

SONITSUKU: awwww

Se mira al espejo y se asusta al ver que se había transformado en un erizo de un metro de altura.

SONITSUKU: Kiara, kiara despierta!! Despierta!!!!!

KIARA: que, que sucede…

SONITSUKU: ahh, tu también!!!

KIARA: ahh quien eres tú, sal de mi cuarto!!!

Y la niña le comienza a tirar muchas cosas para que se vaya, sin darse cuenta de que era su hermano o de que ella también se había transformado en un erizo. Un rato después se calmaron las cosas y se pusieron a analizar que les había pasado, entonces sonó el timbre, y vieron por la mirilla de la puerta que no había nadie, entonces la abrieron y vieron en frente de ellos un erizo rosa.

EMI: que ustedes también? Por que ah…

Y abraza fuertemente a Sonitsuku llorando.

SONITSUKU: oye ya basta, espera que te sucede, suéltame.

KIARA: haa lo sabía entre ustedes dos había algo…

SONITSUKU: cállate y ayúdame a quitármela de encima…

EMI: escuchen no se que paso, pero no quiero quedarme así para toda la vida, así que díganme que haremos??

SONITSUKU: bueno eso estábamos haciendo antes de que llegaras…

KIARA: haber por que no repasamos todo lo que hicimos ayer…

SONITSUKU: bueno, haber yo me levante, fui al baño para…

KIARA: …no me refería a eso, si no algo que hicimos los tres juntos

EMI: como cuando fuimos al shopping??

SONITSUKU: claro ya lo tengo, no se acuerdan de esa luz que vimos, cuando volvíamos…

KIARA: por que mejor no vamos a la casa de Teirusu tal ves el nos pueda ayudar o por lo menos quitarnos de la duda…

EMI: si es una buena idea, pero ahora dinos como saldremos así con esta apariencia…

KIARA: ya había pensado en eso…

Un rato después…

RAIRA: para que me habrá llamado Kiara de urgencia.

Raira toca el timbre pero nadie atendía así que pasó, pensando que le había pasado algo a kiara. Cuando pasa para el comedor encuentra una nota:

Raira:

Por favor podrías llevar estos peluches a la casa de Teirusu, es que son de mi hermano para

Emi pero tiene que guardarlos por el, no le digas que te lo conté por que quiere que sea un

Secreto ok gracias besos.

KIARA

SONITSUKU: recuérdame matarte por eso!!!

KIARA: perdón pero no es mi culpa ser tan realista

EMI: si ahora pudiera pestañear todo sería perfecto

Luego de que Raira llega a la casa de Teirusu, le entrega los peluches y se retira. Teirusu se los lleva arriba y los deja a un lado.

SONITSUKU: ¡oye ten mas cuidado!

TEIRUSU: ¡no puede ser! ¡Hablas!

SONITSUKU: ¡soy yo! Tu vecino y mejor amigo…

TEIRUSU: así que ustedes también se transformaron…

EMI: ¿de que hablas?

TEIRUSU: si, desperté esta mañana y era un zorro, descubrí que fue a causa de esas luces de anoche, su radiación nos afectó…

KIARA: eso ya lo sabíamos, pero tu eres normal…

TEIRUSU: casi, invente una maquina para revertir el proceso pero no funciono bien, aun puedo transformarme en la otra criatura usando este brazalete que apareció en mi muñeca…

SONITSUKU: ¿puedes volvernos normales?

TEIRUSU: si, colóquense todos juntos…

Se pusieron todos juntos y Emi abrazó con fuerza a Sonitsuku. Teirusu activó el rayo y regresaron a ser humanos, entonces Emi soltó a Sonitsuku y se puso roja. Cada uno ahora tenía un artefacto para trasformarse.

KIARA: ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Yo quiero ser normal…

TEIRUSU: oigan, los demás no se quejaron…

EMI: ¿había más?

TEIRUSU: si, eran Kurimu, Ruan, Raira y Natsukuruzu…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP2: EL EQUIPO MORFO CAOS ENTRA EN ESCENA**

TEIRUSU: estuve investigando y la extraña energía que nos transformó se encuentra dispersada en varias regiones creo que si la reunimos podremos volver a ser normales…

SONITSUKU: ¡pues manos a la obra!!!

TEIRUSU: localicé una hace poco está cerca de aquí…

KIARA: ¡vamos!!!

Se dirigieron a un almacén abandonado, pero en el lugar vieron a una persona que estaba sosteniendo una extraña joya en sus manos.

TEIRUSU: esa joya, es la energía que estamos buscando…

EMI: pues entonces hay que pedírsela…

SONITSUKU: ese hombre no me parece muy bueno, puedo ver una aura negra a su alrededor…

TEIRUSU: si, es verdad, tal vez el también se transformó como nosotros…

EMI: pero él no es animal, además esta muy feo…

TEIRUSU: la energía debió afectarlo de distinta forma…

SONITSUKU: me parece haberlo visto antes, ¿tú que opinas Kiara? ¿Kiara? ¿Dónde está?

TEIRUSU: ¡OH NO!

Kiara se paró frente al hombre y comenzó a hablarle, claro que antes se transformó.

KIARA: ¡oiga usted mis amigos y yo necesitamos esa joya, ¿sería tan amable de dárnosla?!

: ¡No me trates de usted cosa rara, soy el Dr. Eggman!

KIARA: ¡yo no soy una cosa rara! ¡Me llamo Kiara! ¡Y ¿Dr. Eggman? No se pudo inventar algo más ridículo todavía!!!

DR. EGGman: ¡ya basta!!!Y no te daré esta esmeralda caos!!!

KIARA: ¿esmeralda caos?

El Dr. Eggman presionó unos botones y disparó rayos contra Kiara, Sonitsuku se transformó rápidamente y fue a rescatarla.

DR. EGGman: ahh!!! ¿Y tú quien eres?

SONITSUKU: mi nombre es… (Tonto, no digas tu nombre, no digas tu nombre) …eee… yo soy… SONIC EL ERIZO!!! Si ese soy yo!!!

DR. EGGman: ¿Sonic eh? Muy bien veamos que tienes

Comenzó a disparar por todas partes, mientras Sonic corrió y puso a Kiara en un lugar seguro, luego intentó acercarse al Dr. Eggman para quitarle la esmeralda, pero los disparos se lo impedían.

TEIRUSU: necesito darle algo a Sonitsuku, pero necesito tú ayuda Emi

Teirusu se transformó, tomó a Emi de la cintura y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sonitsuku.

DR. EGGman: ¡jajaja no podrás escapar rata escurridiza!!!

TEIRUSU: ¡Sonic recibe esto!!!

Teirusu y Emi le lanzaron un anillo y Sonic se apresuró en agarrarlo, en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano sintió un poder inmenso que recorría todo su cuerpo, e hizo una técnica de rodado.

SONIC:

Sonic atravesó la máquina del Dr. Eggman y la destruyó mientras él salió volando por los aires.

KIARA: hermano ¿estás bien?

SONIC: si, y mira lo que tengo

KIARA: ¡la esmeralda!

EMI: ah!!! Sonic eres el mejor!!!

Lo abraza casi ahorcándolo.

SONIC: ah!!! Emi suéltame!!! No puedo respirar!!!

Entonces perdieron su transformación, Emi vio que estaba abrazando a Sonitsuku, se puso roja y lo soltó.

EMI: lo siento!!!

SONITSUKU: no te preocupes, vaya que tienes fuerza en los brazos, oye Teirusu ¿Qué fue esa cosa que me diste?

TEIRUSU: era un anillo de poder, lo fabriqué con un tipo de energía parecida a la de las esmeraldas caos, pero dura poco tiempo.

SONITSUKU: eres un genio!!!

TEIRUSU: no, de hecho fue tan fácil como resolver una ecuación quántica… jajaja

EMI: eres raro ¬_¬

KIARA: hermano ¿Por qué le inventaste un nombre raro a ese viejo?

SONITSUKU: o eso… es que si le decía mi nombre real talvez descubriría quienes somos

TEIRUSU: es cierto ese es tu nombre en ingles, quizás nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo

EMI: está bien entonces yo seré… Amy Rose

TEIRUSU: muy bien, yo seré Tails

KIARA: y yo seré… no esperen, no puedo, yo ya le dije mi nombre a ese viejo

SONITSUKU: bestia

KIARA: `-´*

TEIRUSU: descuida hay probabilidad de 1 en 123.434.242 de que te descubra

SONITSUKU: muy bien, ya está decidido, juntaremos todas las esmeraldas caos, derrotaremos al Dr. Eggman y volveremos a la normalidad… desde hoy el equipo Morfo Caos entra en acción.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP3: INCIDENTE CAOTICO EN LA ESCUELA **

Unos días después de que encontraron la primera esmeralda caos, los chicos volvieron a sus actividades normales, y por supuesto a las tareas del hogar.

SORA: Sonitsuku ¿ya limpiaste tu habitación?

SONITSUKU: si mamá, también saque la basura

SORA: a que bien, ¿y tu Kiara limpiaste tu habitación? ¿Kiara? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

SONITSUKU: a por ahí... ¬˛¬

Afuera.

KIARA: ¡HERMANO!!! ¡DEJAME ENTRAAAAAAAAAR!!!

SORA: ah, Kiara, Sonitsuku!!! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu hermana afuera?

SONITSUKU: tú me dijiste que sacara la basura

SORA: ¡castigado!!! Sin television, sin computadora y sin salir de esta casa, solo saldrás para ir a la escuela y quiero que regreses aquí puntualmente, no trates de engañarme por que Kiara te va a vigilar

SONITSUKU: ¡pero, pero, mamá!!!

SORA: ¡ni lo intentes tu carita triste ya no funciona conmigo, ahora sube a tu habitación y quédate ahí!!!

Un rato después Kiara se puso a limpiar su habitación, y en lo que barría bajo la cama encontró algo, y de inmediato llamó a Sonitsuku.

SONITSUKU: ¿de donde salio este huevo?

KIARA: ni idea, ya estaba aquí

SONITSUKU: tu cristal está brillando

KIARA: aaah!!! El huevo se mueve!!!

SONITSUKU: aaah!!! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

KIARA: ¡que lindo! ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

SONITSUKU: pues si, creo, pero no le digas a mamá

KIARA: ¿Por qué?

SONITSUKU: míralo bien, ¿no crees que mamá notará que no tiene patas?

KIARA: si, tienes razón, será mejor esconderlo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Sonitsuku estaba muy atento escuchando al profesor Ibo como siempre (mentira ¬_¬), cuando de repente vio algo por la ventana.

Esa extraña criatura estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

Cuando terminaron las clases Sonitsuku fue por Kiara y le dijo lo que había visto.

SONITSUKU: oye, tu rata sin patas estaba fuera trepado a un árbol

KIARA: en 1º lugar se llama Michu, y en 2º lugar ella está aquí en mi mochila

La mochila estaba vacía.

KIARA: ¡no está! ¿Qué haremos?

Luego fueron a pedirle ayuda a los demás, a todos los que conocían que podían transformarse, Natsukuruzu, Raira, Ruan, Kurimu y Teirusu, Emi no por que tenía una practica de Educación Física. Los 7 se pusieron a buscar por todas partes, hasta que llegaron a un rincón de la escuela al que nadie iba, no encontraron a Michu pero si al Dr. Eggman y tenía una esmeralda caos. Los chicos se transformaron y pelearon contra él.

KIARA: ¡miren, es el viejito!

DR. EGGman: ¡¿a quien le dices viejo niña malcriada?!

SONIC: ríndase y dénos la esmeralda, así no perdemos el tiempo

DR. EGGman: así eso lo veremos, está vez vine preparado

Entonces apareció un gran robot Sonic y Knuckles empezaron a pelear pero al final no pudieron contra el, entonces de la nada salió Michu y le quitó la esmeralda al Dr. Eggman.

KIARA: ¡bien hecho Michu!

TODOS: ¡si!!!

Tails aprovechó el momento y le lanzó un anillo a Sonic, y este hizo su ataque.

SONIC: SPIN DASH!!!

El robot fue destruido pero la explosión fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a Sonic y al Dr. Eggman por los aires. El Dr. se fue volando hasta no se donde y Sonic cayó en las regaderas de las chicas perdiendo su transformación por el golpe, lo bueno fue que todas las chicas se habían ido, lo malo fue que Emi seguía duchándose y Sonitsuku cayó sobre ella.

Cuando Emi recuperó la conciencia ya se imaginan lo que pasó.

EMI: ¡REGRESA AQUÍ PARA QUE TE MATE!!! *m*

SONITSUKU: cuantas veces tengo que decir que fue un accidente!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP4: UN NUEVO ALUMNO MISTERIOSO APARECE **

Un día normal en la escuela Green Emerald, nada interesante hasta que el profesor hizo un anuncio a su clase.

PROF. IBO: chicos tengo la tarea de presentarles a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Shadou Jihotsugu. Vino a Tokio desde Osaka

SHADOU: espero que podamos llevarnos bien

PROF. IBO: Jihotsugu, siéntate junto a Hetsuji

SONITSUKU: hola, soy Sonitsuku Hetsuji, ¿vienes de Osaka? Oí que es un lugar muy tranquilo

SHADOU: si [pone cara de no me agradas]

Sonitsuku: (ay este chico me asusta, me mira como si me odiara espero que no me toque ser su guía)

PROF. IBO: Hetsuji, tu serás el acompañante de Jihotsugu, le enseñaras la escuela y las reglas.

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?! (Ay maldito viejo, ¿Por qué a mí?)

En la hora del almuerzo Sonitsuku fue con Shadou al jardín donde almorzaban todos sus amigos siempre.

TODOS: ¡hola!

SONITSUKU: hola chicos, mmm… quiero presentarles a Shadou

SHADOU: hola [la misma cara, y todos asustados]

SONITSUKU: ¿no es amistoso?

Detrás de un árbol a pocos metros de distancia había una mujer misteriosa observándolos.

RUJU: (creo que este chico podría serme muy útil)

Horas después, a la salida de la escuela Sonitsuku y Kiara se dirigían a su casa cuando vieron a Shadou sentado solo en una banca del parque, así que se acercaron a él.

SONITSUKU: hola Shadou, ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?

SHADOU: mis padres no estarán en casa hoy, así que decidí quedarme aquí un rato.

KIARA: no tienes por que estar solo, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a nuestra casa?

SHADOU: eh, ¿no tienen problema?

SONITSUKU: claro que no, te gustará la comida que hace mi mamá, es deliciosa y siempre hace de más

SHADOU: de acuerdo

Al llegar a la casa Sora ya casi terminaba de cocinar, Shadou estaba sentado en el sofá cuando observó una fotografía sobre la mesa de café.

SHADOU: ¿esta es tu familia?

SONITSUKU: si, hace muchos años. Este de aquí es mi padre él casi nunca está en casa por que trabaja en una empresa que le exige hacer viajes por todo el mundo, por eso cuando viene pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. ¿Y que hay de tu familia?

SHADOU: bueno soy hijo único, mis padres nunca están en casa, mi única compañía es Tanaka

SONITSUKU: ¿Tanaka?

SHADOU: es mi mayordomo

SONITSUKU: wow… ¿tenías amigos en Osaka?

SHADOU: si una amiga que se llamaba María Robotonitsuku

SONITSUKU: ¿Robotonitsuku?

SHADOU: ah era sobrina del prof. Ibo, falleció hace unas semanas

SONITSUKU: ¿Qué pasó?

SHADOU: tenía…

SORA: la cena está lista vengan.

Al terminar la cena Sonitsuku y Shadou fueron hasta el parque para seguir hablando.

SONITSUKU: ¿Cómo fue que murió tu amiga? No pudiste decírmelo

SHADOU: desde que nació, la salud de María era muy delicada, yo siempre iba a visitarla por que éramos vecinos, siempre que podía trataba de entretenerla, para sacarle una sonrisa, ella vivía encerrada por que sus padres no querían que se enfermara, apenas si podía salir cuando había sol. Ella siempre observaba la lluvia por la ventana queriendo saber lo que se sentía estar bajo ella, un día que llovía me pidió que la llevara afuera así que lo hice, nunca la había visto tan feliz, pero no debí hacerlo por que luego enfermó gravemente, María luchó contra su enfermedad, y al final no pudo seguir y murió.

SONITSUKU: esa historia si es muy triste

SHADOU: es extraño, no se por que te conté esto, si no te conozco lo suficiente, pero contigo me siento diferente que con todos los demás por que siento que tenemos algo en común aunque no se que sea.

SONITSUKU: creo que es por que ya somos amigos

SHADOU: ¿en serio somos amigos?

SONITSUKU: claro que si

Un rato después Shadou se dirigía hacia su casa cuando de repente entre las sombras apareció una misteriosa mujer.

RUJU: eres interesante muchacho

SHADOU: ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

RUJU: me llamo Ruju Batsuto, y tengo una oferta para ti

SHADOU: no me interesa

RUJU: no te interesa saber cual es la razón por la que murió tu amiga María

SHADOU: ¿a que te refieres?

RUJU: tú sabes que ella era débil de salud desde que nació, pero la enfermedad que la mató fue causada por la misma radiación que tienes en tu cuerpo

SHADOU: ¿Qué?

RUJU: verás esa radiación fue causada por las esmeraldas caos, que fueron creadas por accidente y se esparcieron por varios lugares, cuando el tío de María, Ibo, se enteró de que ella se había enfermado a causa de la radiación e intentó reunir las esmeraldas caos para hacer una cura para ella, al menos eso fue lo que el me pidió que te dijera.

SHADOU: ¿Por qué?

RUJU: no pudo reunirlas, a causa de unas criaturas que también fueron afectados por la radiación y pueden transformarse al igual que tú y yo pero ellos reúnen las esmeraldas para causas egoístas y por su culpa el Dr. Ibo no pudo hacer el antídoto, por eso quiere que tú y yo le ayudemos a reunirlas para detenerlos. Yo estaría de encubierto en la escuela como profesora para mantenernos comunicados. ¿Te interesa?

SHADOU: solo dime a quien es al que tengo que destruir

RUJU: su nombre es Sonic el erizo

Le muestra una fotografía.

SHADOU: considérate acabado Sonic


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP5: EL RIVAL MAS FUERTE QUE HE TENIDO SU NOMBRE ES SHADOW**

Shadou se dirigía hacia la escuela muy pensativo.

SHADOU: (tengo que encontrar a ese tal Sonic, está en mi escuela, pero, ¿Quién podrá ser?)

SONITSUKU: buenos días Shadou ¿Cómo estas?

SHADOU: hola, eh, bien ¿y tú?

SONITSUKU: ¿estas listo?

SHADOU: eh… ¿para que?

NATSUKURUZU: hoy hay educación física, y eso significa…

SONITSUKU/NATSUKURUZU: ¡práctica de fútbol!

Horas después comenzó la práctica de fútbol.

SONITSUKU: ¡veamos que tal juegas amigo!

SHADOU: tú solo pásame la pelota y trata de seguirme el paso.

Natsukuruzu tenía la pelota, estaba por meter un gol, pero apareció Shadou y se la quitó.

Todos fueron contra él, pero los burló e hizo un pase.

SHADOU: ¡Sonitsuku ahí va!

SONITSUKU: ¡la tengo!

Sonitsuku corrió unos metros con la pelota, y luego hizo una chilena y metió un gol gracias a eso ganaron el partido.

SHADOU/SONITSUKU: ¡SI! ¡GANAMOS!

SONITSUKU: fue un gran pase

SHADOU: gracias

Después en la clase de arte y música.

SONITSUKU: odio esto, no sirvo para tocar la flauta, tú si tocas bien ¿Cómo aprendiste?

SHADOU: me obligaron a tomar lecciones con todos los instrumentos

SONITSUKU: wow, yo solo se tocar la guitarra.

RUJU: pues entonces toma esta guitarra y haznos el favor de jamás acercarte a una flauta

NATSUKURUZU: ¿Quién eres tú?

RUJU: mi nombre es Ruju Batsuto y soy su nueva profesora de arte y música, así que tenme mas respeto

NATSUKURUZU: no pareces más grande que yo

RUJU: pero tú tienes 17 años yo 19 y soy profesora ¿Qué te parece? Supongo que soy más lista que tú, así que mejor ten cuidado conmigo "akai-chan"_ (significa rojito) _y desde hoy quiero que te dirijas a mí como "Ruju-sama" ¿entendido?

NATSUKURUZU: si

RUJU: ¿si que?

NATSUKURUZU: si Ruju-sama

ESUPIO: emmm… una pregunta

RUJU: ¿si?

ESUPIO: ¿todos tenemos que decirle así?

RUJU: no, solo akai-chan, ustedes pueden decirme Ruju-sensei

Al terminar la clase todos estaban a punto de irse.

RUJU: ¿Shadou puedo hablar contigo?

SHADOU: si, eh chicos pueden irse sin mi

SONITSUKU: de acuerdo, nos vemos ¿nos vamos akai-chan?

NATSUKURUZU: ¡calla si no quieres que te mate! Este juego es para 2 "chīsai-chan" _(significa enanito)_

EMI: ¡oigan chicos! Ay los he estado buscando por todas partes

SONITSUKU: ¿Qué sucede?

EMI: Teirusu dice que apareció otra esmeralda caos

En otro lugar.

SHADOU: ¿una esmeralda caos? Dime donde está

RUJU: no te impacientes, recuerda que debemos ir como equipo

SHADOU: quizás ahora vea a Sonic y lo destruya

Horas después fueron a buscar la esmeralda: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Kiara, Michu y Tails.

TAILS: ya casi llegamos

SONIC: bueno yo me adelantaré

Sonic fue corriendo y subió hasta la terraza de un edificio para ver mejor, entonces una sombra lo cubrió desde el edificio de enfrente.

SONIC: ¿Quién eres tú?

SHADOW: me llaman Shadow, tú debes ser Sonic, supongo que buscas esto

SONIC: la esmeralda caos, entrégamela

SHADOW: lo siento pero eso no pasará, si la quieres pelea conmigo

SONIC: tú lo pediste

Sonic y Shadow pelearon incansablemente.

Shadow era muy fuerte. Sonic se sentía superado, pero no se rindió y corrió hacia el parque, sintió que allí tendría ventaja por que lo conocía como a su casa.

Siguieron peleando y ciertamente le fue mejor.

Entonces sonó el transmisor de Shadow, Rouge lo estaba llamando.

SHADOW: ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado

ROUGE: ¿Cómo que, que quiero? Me canse de perseguirte ya tenemos la esmeralda el Dr. dice que regresemos, así que muévete, deja tu venganza para después

SHADOW: esta bien, ya voy, ya voy

SONIC: ¡no te distraigas!!!

Sonic le dio un puñetazo que mandó lejos a Shadow.

SHADOW: ¡ESTO NO SE TERMINA AQUÍ SONIC, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE DESTRUIRÉ!

Luego utilizó el control caos y se tele transportó lejos de allí.

SHADOW:

Y luego aparecieron los demás.

KIARA: ¡hermano!!! ¿Estás bien?

SONIC: si

AMY: ¿Quién era ese?

KNUCKLES: un nuevo enemigo

SONIC: mas bien un rival (la próxima vez estaré listo)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP6: 2 NUEVAS ALUMNAS, LAS BELLAS FLORES**

Sonic y Tails fueron en busca de una esmeralda caos, a una construcción. En eso dos figuras misteriosas los observaban desde lejos.

???: ¿Son ellos hermana?

???: Si, pero aún faltan muchos

¿??: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

¿??: Por que con mi morfo puedo localizarlos

¿??: ¿Qué? ¿Me lo explicas?

¿??: Presta atención por que solo lo diré una vez más, como te había explicado antes, eh investigado y descubrí que su transformación será buena o mala dependiendo de sus auras, hay diferentes clases de morfos, estos varían del tipo de ADN que sea compatible con el morfo. Y estos son: animal, vegetal y mineral, cuando la persona alcanza un nivel adecuado de poder y experiencia puede pasar al nivel súper, luego hasta el nivel ultra con el poder suficiente y finalmente al nivel mega pero creo que eso sería casi imposible de lograr.

¿??: Que impresionante ¿por eso los estás buscando?

¿??: Si, quiero saber cual es el que protegerá este planeta, y lo purificará antes de que el caos se extienda

SONIC: parece que fue una falsa alarma, aquí no hay nada, oye Tails ajusta bien ese radar

TAILS: está bien

Era un día de lluvia en la ciudad de Tokio, Sonitsuku miraba por la ventana del salón pensando que la clase nunca acabaría.

SONITSUKU: AWWW… odio esto, me muero de aburrimiento

SHADOU: ¿prefieres estar afuera bajo la lluvia?

SONITSUKU: retiro lo dicho

PROF. IBO: atención… oigan… ¡pongan atención pubertos fracasados!!! Muy bien ya que tengo su atención déjenme presentarles a una nueva alumna vino desde Kyoto.

¿??: Mi nombre es Garashina Purantain, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

TODOS(LOS CHICOS): es muy hermosa *¬*

SONITSUKU: (¿y a estos que les pasa?)

PROF. IBO: siéntate donde quieras

Garashina caminó unos metros y se sentó detrás de Sonitsuku. Al final de la hora Sonitsuku y los demás iban a almorzar, entonces ella se le acercó.

GARASHINA: hola, me llamo Garashina, mucho gusto

SONITSUKU: eh, yo soy Sonitsuku, igualmente, mmm… ¿quisieras almorzar con nosotros?

GARASHINA: claro, me encantaría

Como estaba lloviendo fueron a la cafetería.

SONITSUKU: hola a todos, ella es Garashina, es nueva, así que trátenla bien

TODOS: ¡hola!

GARASHINA: hola, gracias por dejarme comer con ustedes, (¿Dónde podrá estar?)

¿??: ¡Hermana!

GARASHINA: oh ahí estas, chicos les presento a mi hermana menor Cosumo

COSUMO: hola

TODOS: ¡hola!

EMI: ¿tú estas en nuestra clase verdad?

COSUMO: si, pero tengo 9 años, he adelantado bastante, por que solía estudiar en casa con profesores privados

KURIMU: oh como Teirusu

SONITSUKU: te equivocas, Teirusu siempre estudió en esta escuela, solo que sacaba notas tan altas en los exámenes que adelantó varios años

COSUMO: oh ¡increíble! Debes ser muy listo, genial

TEIRUSU: no es para tanto ¬///¬(es muy bonita, pero que me sucede o///O)

SONITSUKU: bueno, ¡a comer se ha dicho!

TODOS: ¡itadakimāsu!!!

Horas después Sonitsuku estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa viendo TV y Kiara y Kurimu estaban junto a el.

KURIMU: ay Michu es tan linda

KIARA: si verdad, oye tú mochila se mueve

De pronto de la mochila salió un pequeño ser cubierto por una cáscara de huevo.

KIARA: ¿Quién es ese?

KURIMU: oh este es chīzu, apareció hace 1 semana, como Michu

Entonces las 2 criaturas empezaron a brillar y cambiaron de forma.

KIARA: cambiaron

SONITSUKU: esas cosas me espantan que tal si después se convierten en monstruos

KIARA: que tonto eres eso no va a pasar, ni aunque dijera algo como "morfo-hi activado"_ (hi significa fuego)_ o una tontería así

Mientras Kiara hablaba Michu empezó a cambiar de forma otra vez, mientras estaba en los brazos de Sonitsuku y se transformó en un gran animal.

SONITSUKU: ¡Kiara quítamelo de encima! ¡Has algo lo que sea!

KIARA: ¡ay! ¡Pero yo que! ¡Ay no se! Que tal… "¡desactivado!"

Al escuchar la orden de Kiara Michu volvió a la normalidad.

SONITSUKU: ¡ay bestia! ¡La próxima vez dile que se transforme lejos de mí y de mi espalda!

KIARA: ¡lo siento!

KURIMU: mmm… bueno ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya, debo ir a la casa de mi abuela hoy… adiós, nos vemos.

KIARA: nos vemos

Entonces Sora baja a la sala, con un elegante vestido.

KIARA: guau, mamá te ves preciosa ¿A dónde vas?

SORA: a un casamiento de una amiga

SONITSUKU: mmm… ¡mamá, eso no es un vestido, está tan corto que parece ropa interior! ¡Ahora ve y ponte un poncho señorita!!!

SORA: muy gracioso, un niño me va a decir que usar

SONITSUKU: ¡no! No soy un niño

SORA: tienes razón, ¡eres mi bebé!

SONITSUKU: ¡ay mamá ya basta, tengo 16 años, suéltame!

SORA: bueno si eres tan grande como dices entonces te daré más tareas desde hoy

SONITSUKU: ¡no mami, ven aquí, yo hablaba en broma! ¡Si soy tu bebé!

SORA: si solo cuando te conviene, pero entonces estarás de acuerdo en que halla llamado a una niñera

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?!

SORA: una amiga me la recomendó, creo que es de tu edad y vendrá con su hermanita por que sus padres no están y no puede dejarla sola

SONITSUKU: ¡no hacía falta! ¡Yo puedo encargarme!

SORA: si te dejara a cargo que clase de madre sería para Kiara, no quiero que sufra, además si mal no recuerdo yo: cocino para ti, te hablo en las mañanas, lavo tu ropa, la plancho, a veces te ayudo con la tarea y todavía duermes con el osito que te hice cuando naciste

SONITSUKU: ¡no es cierto! ¬///¬ Es solo que en el ático se siente solo y… le teme a las arañas

SORA: si, claro

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y Sora fue a abrir.

SORA: hola ¿Cómo están? Adelante, pasen

KIARA: ¡Garashina, Cosumo!

COSUMO: ¡Sonitsuku, Kiara!

SORA: vaya ya se conocen

SONITSUKU: si mamá, Garashina es mi compañera

SORA: bueno entonces se llevarán bien, me voy, volveré muy tarde así que no me esperen despiertos, los números de emergencia están junto al teléfono, y ustedes 2 pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes. Adiós, los quiero, besos.

Y salió a toda velocidad.

SONITSUKU: solo para que quede claro, yo no haré lo que digas

GARASHINA: como quieras ¿puedes sacar la basura?

SONITSUKU: a la orden (T-T acaso soy demasiado bueno, o demasiado estúpido)

GARASHINA: (creo que lo encontré, lo presiento, puedo observar que tiene una naturaleza inevitablemente bondadosa, o solo es estúpido)

Al salir Sonitsuku levantó la tapa del bote de basura y vio algo interesante.

SONITSUKU: ¡una esmeralda caos! ¡Que suerte!

Luego regresó adentro. Las chicas estaban juntas viendo a Michu, y Sonitsuku se asustó por que pensó que los descubrirían.

COSUMO: ¡que bonito zorrito!

SONITSUKU: ¿zorrito? (todo este tiempo pensé que era una rata -_-)

GARASHINA: ¿soy yo o te encogiste?

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces la esmeralda comenzó a brillar junto con Sonitsuku, y este terminó por hacerse muy pequeñito pero era mitad animal.

SONITSUKU: ¡ah ¿Qué pasó?!!!

GARASHINA: debí suponerlo, eres un tonto

SONITSUKU: ¿sumimasen? _(significa disculpa)_

GARASHINA: no debes llevar las esmeraldas contigo mucho tiempo sin antes purificarlas, ¿no te lo dijo Teirusu?

SONITSUKU: ¿Cómo?

COSUMO: hemos estado buscándolos

GARASHINA: así es, ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a la Tierra y lo sabemos por que nosotras también tenemos morfos

Luego de un rato Garashina y Cosumo se explicaron bien y todo quedó resuelto.

GARASHINA: ahora la forma en la que te encuentras sucede cuando tu morfo está mucho tiempo en contacto con una esmeralda sin purificar, la llamo morfo-SD

KIARA: ¿SD?

COSUMO: significa Súper Deformed

GARASHINA: lo raro es que, parece ser que no recuerda nada

KIARA: ay ¡se ve tan adorable! ¡Ahora deberíamos decirle "Soniku-chan"!

GARASHINA: descuida volverá a la normalidad en unas horas

SONIKU-CHAN: ¡Kiara, Kiara vamos a jugar!!!

GARASHINA: ahora no, es hora de comer

SONIKU-CHAN: me retiro

COSUMO: ¡espera!

Sin querer Cosumo tiró el agua de un vaso en el suelo Soniku-chan la pisó y resbaló. En un intento se sujetó del mantel y un plato con comida le cayó encima.

GARASHINA: ¡¿estas bien?!

SONIKU-CHAN: alguien vio la marca del plato que me aplastó aww… T-T

KIARA: está bien, ay que asco, hueles horrible ve a bañarte `-´

SONIKU-CHAN: ¡no, yo quiero seguir jugando!

GARASHINA: escuchen a las 3 lo atrapamos, ¿listas? 1…2…3

Entonces las 3 saltaron sobre él pero se escapó y terminaron estrellándose.

SONIKU-CHAN: jajajaja ¡si, sigamos jugando! ¡No pueden atraparme!

COSUMO: es cierto es muy rápido

KIARA: ah tengo una idea… hermano, si te vas a bañar, mañana te haremos un súper hot dog con chile piki-piki para desayunar

SONIKU-CHAN: ¡SIIII!!!

Mientras él se fue a bañar, las chicas se pusieron a hablar.

KIARA: ¿Por qué actúa como un niño?

GARASHINA: bueno yo no puedo explicarlo exactamente, solo podría decirte que la forma SD es eso, él actuará justo como realmente es su aura, y la de Soniku-chan es tan pura como la de un niño

SONIKU-CHAN: ya me bañe ¡ahora vamos a jugar!

KIARA: si, uno muy travieso

GARASHINA: no ahora no, ya es hora de dormir

SONIKU-CHAN: oooh ´-`

Unas horas después todos estaban durmiendo cuando de repente Soniku-chan se despertó al escuchar un ruido.

SONIKU-CHAN: ¿Qué fue eso?

Se asomó a la ventana y vio a alguien intentando entrar en la casa, se asustó y fue a despertar a las demás. Entonces armaron un plan. Primero todos se transformaron, ecepto Soniku-chan que no podía, y se pusieron en posición. Kiara y Michu estaban escondidas cerca del teléfono, Soniku-chan estaba sobre una mesita simulando ser un muñeco, Galaxina estaba metida dentro de un jarrón y Cosmo estaba arriba en el segundo piso esperando la señal.

Los ladrones entraron eran 2 y como pensaban que no había nadie prendieron las luces, y fueron hasta la sala, allí vieron a Soniku-chan.

Nº 1: mira que muñeco más feo

Nº 2: ¿bromeas? Es tan lindo que provoca comérselo

SONIKU-CHAN: gracias

Nº 1 y 2: ¡habló!!!

GALAXINA: Así es

Nº 1 Y 2: ¡hay ¿y tú que no eras una planta!!!

Mientras los ladrones estaban distraídos Kiara llamó a la policía, luego de colgar el teléfono dejó a Michu en la puerta y ella se fue detrás del sofá. Uno de los ladrones se asustó tanto que lanzó a Soniku-chan a la cocina y calló en una olla repleta de comida.

SONIKU-CHAN: ay y yo que ya me había bañado

Luego Kiara apagó la luz, esa era la señal de Cosmo, que se puso una sabana encima con una linterna fluorescente que le daba color, se lanzó desde arriba y calló flotando, al verla se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, allí estaba Michu.

Nº 2: que lindo gatito

Nº 1: al demonio, quítate rata apestosa

Kiara estaba detrás de la pared donde Michu podía escucharla y en voz baja pronunció.

KIARA: morfo-hi activado

Michu se transformó en esa gran criatura y los ladrones se asustaron más, corrieron adentro y se tropezaron con una soga que Galaxina y Cosmo sujetaban, luego Kiara los golpeó y los ataron. Poco después llegó la policía pero las chicas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

POLICIA: lo que hicieron fue peligroso, pero estuvieron bien

Nº 1 Y 2: ¡no es cierto ellas son las peligrosas, son monstruos se transformaban, y ese gato también!!!

POLICIA: si claro, como si este pequeño zorrito pudiera hacerle daño a alguien

Luego se fueron.

SONIKU-CHAN: bueno quizás si me voy a esconder no tenga que bañarme

GARASHINA: ejem… ¿ibas a alguna parte?

Garashina lo sujetó fuerte y se lo llevo al baño.

SONIKU-CHAN: ¡no, no, suéltame no quiero ir!!!

GARASHINA: por eso yo te llevo -˛-

Luego lo metió en la tina, y comenzó a lavarle la cabeza.

GARASHINA: ves que no es tan malo…

SONIKU-CHAN: ajajajajjajajajajjajajajajjajajjaajjaajajajaja!!!!

GARASHINA: ¿Por qué te ríes?

SONIKU-CHAN: ajaja deja de hacerme cosquillas jajajajjjajajaja!!!

GARASHINA: ni siquiera te estoy tocando

Entonces Soniku-chan comenzó a brillar y regresó a la normalidad frente a Garashina.

SONITSUKU: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? A no la última no iba

GARASHINA: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Al día siguiente después del incidente.

GARASHINA: lamento, bueno tú sabes que

SONITSUKU: no hay problema, pero me deben un hot dog con chile piki-piki, eso es lo único que no se me olvidó

GARASHINA: bueno nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, adiós

Garashina y Cosumo se marcharon y la madre de Sonitsuku y Kiara no se enteró de nada, hasta que vio la nota que había dejado la policía.

SORA: SONITSUKU HETSUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

SONITSUKU: ay ¿por que a mi? Ahora Kiara huyamos a las colinas o_o!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP7: EL MISTERIO DEL ROBO DE ALMACENES**

Era un día normal, y Kiara estaba viendo su programa favorito en la TV.

KIARA: ¡siii! ¡Eso es! ¡Dales su merecido, Rioko!

SONITSUKU: si miras tanta tele se te pudrirá el cerebro aun más

KIARA: ¡tú cállate!!! ¡No me critiques yo solo veo una hora de tele al día! Además… ¡No me importa lo que digas, el programa de Rioko es el mejor, yo quisiera ser una gran heroína como ella!

SONITSUKU: que rara eres, ¿se te ha olvidado que te transformas en un erizo con poderes?

KIARA: eso no tiene nada de especial, además yo nunca hago nada, los que salvan el día siempre son ustedes, por una vez yo también quisiera ser fuerte, como todos ustedes

SONITSUKU: Kiara… (Temería decirte que tal vez tú seas más fuerte que nosotros) eso no es cierto, estas mejorando poco a poco, cada quien tiene su momento, así que no te sientas mal ¿si?

KIARA: oh… ¡si! Gracias hermano

TV: ESTE FUE EL PROGRAMA POR HOY, VEANOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. Y AQUÍ UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS ADMIRADORES: LOS INVITAMOS A CONOCER A LA SEÑORITA RIOKO MIYANE QUE ESTARÁ MAÑANA EN EL ALMACEN TORI (_significa ave)_ DE TOKIO, NO PUEDEN PERDERSE ESTA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD.

KIARA: oh, hermano…

SONITSUKU: ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses no te llevaré, detesto ese programa, y mucho más ir a ver ese espectáculo!

KIARA: ¡ONEGAI SHIMASU! _(significa te lo suplico)_

SONITSUKU: ¡NO!

Kiara no se rindió y siguió insistiendo. mientras Sonitsuku andaba en bicicleta...

KIARA: ¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!

SONITSUKU: ¡NO!

Y siguió. cuando estaba apunto de besar a Emi se metio en medio...

SONITSUKU: me alegra estar contigo

EMI: a mi también

KIARA: así que esto era lo que hacías cuando le decías a mamá que ibas a la biblioteca

KIARA: ¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!

SONITSUKU: ¡NO!

Y siguió. mientras se bañaba...

KIARA: ¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!

se tapa con las cortinas...

SONITSUKU: ¡ya me harté! ¡Esta bien lo haré, pero déjame solo!

Y la echó del baño.

KIARA: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡Soy tan feliz!!! ¡Iré a ver a Rioko, iré a ver a Rioko!!! ¡Si si si si si!

Al día siguiente.

KIARA: ¡hermano, hermano despierta, no quiero llegar tarde!!!

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué tanto dormí?!

Kiara baja y Sonitsuku se fija en el reloj.

SONITSUKU: ¡las 6! ¡Maldita bestia, me despertó 4 horas antes del espectáculo!!!

Bueno 4 horas después estaban en el almacén, Kiara estaba junto a un gran grupo de niños viendo el espectáculo, y Sonitsuku estaba un poquito más alejado.

SONITSUKU: (que vergüenza si alguien conocido me viera aquí)

GARASHINA: hola Sonitsuku

SONITSUKU: O///o a Garashina ¿Qué haces aquí?

GARASHINA: estoy de compras ¿y tú, viniste a ver a Rioko Miyane?

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Vine a acompañar a Kiara

GARASHINA: oh ya veo, eres un buen hermano ¡Que lindo!

SONITSUKU: ah no es para tanto n///n [grrrrrrrr… _(Ruido de estomago, por ahora pongo esto, pero más adelante cuando ponga la palabra "hambre" ya sabrán que significa)_]

GARASHINA: jajaja ¿tienes hambre?

SONITSUKU: solo un poco

Mientras tanto Rioko estaba firmando autógrafos.

KIARA: ¡hola Rioko!!!

RIOKO: ¡que niña tan simpática! ¿Cómo te llamas?

KIARA: Kiara, ¡soy tu mayor admiradora!

RIOKO: ¿a si? ¿Y por que?

KIARA: te admiro mucho, por que eres fuerte, inteligente y exitosa, y algún día quisiera ser como tú, para que los demás no deban protegerme, quiero hacerlo por mi misma

RIOKO: ese es un buen motivo, esfuérzate y lo lograrás

KIARA: si n_n

SONITSUKU: no se como Kiara puede emocionarse con una tontería como esta

GARASHINA: mmm… ¿Tú jamás has tenido un héroe a quien admiraras?

SONITSUKU: un héroe a quien admirar…

(RECUERDO DEL PASADO:

SONITSUKU: ¡papá! ¡Mami papá ya regresó!

REIKOM: ¡hola ya estoy en casa!

SONITSUKU: ¡papá!!!

REIKOM: ¡hola hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?

SONITSUKU: ¡bien! ¡Quiero que sepas que practico el fútbol todos los días y he mejorado mucho!!!

REIKOM: ¡que bien! ¡No sabía que te gustaba tanto!

SONITSUKU: es que… ¡quiero ser tan bueno en ello como lo eras tú! Por que tú… ¡Eres mi héroe!!!)… a decir verdad creo que si

KIARA: ¡hermano, hermano, mira me dio su autógrafo!

SONITSUKU: ¡que bien!

GARASHINA: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo en la cafetería del almacén?

Después de comer algo, se fueron por que ya estaban cerrando el almacén, pero mientras iban ya a media cuadra Kiara reaccionó.

KIARA: ¡oh no, olvidé mi autógrafo en la cafetería!!!

SONITSUKU: ¡y recién ahora te acuerdas!!!

GARASHINA: aun tenemos tiempo, vamos por el

Regresaron a la cafetería y lo encontraron, luego se apresuraron en salir de allí pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado y las luces se apagaron.

KIARA: ay no, nos quedamos encerrados ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

GARASHINA: tranquila, solo tenemos que ir a seguridad, les explicamos lo que pasó y nos dejarán salir

Se dirigieron hacia seguridad en el piso del subsuelo, la puerta estaba abierta pero cuando se acercaron más vieron a los guardias atados de pies y manos, y a 5 ladrones junto a ellos.

KIARA: ¡ladrones!!!

LIDER: ¡hay alguien ahí afuera! ¡Vayan tras ellos! ¡Deprisa!

Los 3 chicos corrieron hacia la planta más alta, y luego se transformaron para poder atrapar a los ladrones. Los 2 primeros siguieron a Sonic ya que este se burlaba de ellos, así que los condujo a una tienda de herramientas, mientras lo perseguían pisaron un charco de aceite y se resbalaron directo hacia una red que los atrapó.

SONIC: 2 menos quedan 3, ¿Me oíste Galaxina?

Se estaban comunicando a través de un pequeño aparato que les habían dado Teirusu y Ruan.

GALAXINA: si

Otro ladrón le apareció por detrás a Galaxina que estaba sentada en la baranda del balcón, pero esta se movió, el ladrón cayó 3 pisos y aterrizó en una lona quedando inconciente mientras Galaxina bajaba suavemente.

GALAXINA: 1 menos quedan 2 ¿Me oíste Kiara?

KIARA: si

Uno apareció y comenzó a seguirla, pero chocó contra una pila de latas y quedó inconciente.

KIARA: 1 menos queda 1 ¿me oyeron?

LIDER: si, quedo yo

Kiara comenzó a correr, mientras la mujer la perseguía, pero apareció Michu transformada y logró derribarla.

LIDER: ¡quítate de encima!

KIARA: ¡esa voz…!

Entonces se acerca y le quita la máscara que la cubría.

KIARA: ¡no puede ser! ¡Tú eres…! ¡Rioko!

RIOKO: así es

En ese momento Kiara perdió su transformación frente a Rioko, no pudo evitarlo puesto que se sentía muy mal, y comenzó a llorar.

RIOKO: ¡tú eres…! ¡Kiara!!!

KIARA: ¿Por qué? dime por que… yo te admiraba mucho, quería ser como tú, ¿Por qué?

RIOKO: lo lamento mucho, verás en realidad no soy rica, solía serlo, pero mi marido que era mi agente me robó todo lo que tenía y después huyó, por eso me uní a una banda de ladrones para recuperar mi estilo de vida

KIARA: eso aún así no esta bien… si querías que tu vida fuese como antes ¡debiste esforzarte por ello! ¡Debiste esforzarte!!!

RIOKO: tienes razón, estaba muy equivocada, espero que puedas perdonarme por decepcionarte, devolveré todo y me esforzaré por volver a ser la misma de antes

KIARA: eso espero

RIOKO: pero quiero que seamos amigas

KIARA: ¿Amigas? Esta bien pero con una condición, yo no diré tu secreto si tú no dices el mío

RIOKO: claro amiga

Poco después vino la policía y arrestaron a todos los ladrones y a Rioko que estaba muy arrepentida y les dijo todo sobre esa banda. Mientras se marchaba miró a Kiara y le habló.

RIOKO: yo quisiera poder llegar a ser como tú, eres mi heroína, Kiara n_n

KIARA: gracias… amiga


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP8: LAS HERMOSAS SEÑORITAS DE ROJO Y AZUL**

Sonitsuku, Natsukuruzu, Emi y Cosumo caminaban por la ciudad en busca de una esmeralda caos, al final el radar la detectó en un edificio del centro, entraron pero de inmediato echaron a los 2 chicos.

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos corrieron?!

EMI: a esto lo explica

Leyeron un cartel.

COSUMO: "CONVENCION SOBRE LOS DERECHOS DE LAS MUJERES, SOLO SE PERMITEN MUJERES" ¿Qué haremos?

EMI: mmm… se me ocurre algo ¬˛¬

Minutos después.

EMI: muy bien Cosumo dale la bienvenida a Susuki y a Nabiki.

los habian vestido de mujeres Sonitsuku con una pollera marron oscura y una remera superpuesta de un color mas claro, que dejaba ver sus hombros y con cintas rosas y botas rosas tambien con el cabello peinado hacia abajo para que pareciera mujer y un moño rosa atras de la cabeza. y Natsukuruzu con un vestido negro cortito que tenia un chaleco blanco arriba, medias blancas largas y zapatos negros y un par de moños de color lila que le sujetaban unas colitas que le habian hecho con su largo cabello rojo. en mi opinion se veian como todas unas mujercitas. xD jejeje

COSUMO: que bien se ven

SUSUKI: me siento ridículo

NABIKI: yo igual

EMI: vamos no olviden que ahora son 2 hermosas señoritas jajaja

De repente pasaron unos chicos en patinetas y les tocaron el trasero, a Sonitsuku no le importó mucho, pero Natsukuruzu se enfureció tanto que fue tras ellos y les dio una paliza.

Luego entraron al edificio y se pusieron a buscar por todas partes.

SUSUKI: hay ya me cansé ¿vamos a comer algo?

NABIKI: claro

Mientras ellos comían llegaron Emi y Cosumo.

EMI: que bonito, ¿no deberían estar buscado la esmeralda en vez de atragantarse con comida?

SUSUKI: que, somos 2 chicas hambrientas comiendo, es gratis

EMI: ustedes 2 son una vergüenza para las mujeres

NABIKI: mmm… eso nos ofende tanto que podríamos llorar

COSUMO: ¿en serio?

SUSUKI/NABIKI: ¡NO! Jajajajaja

EMI: vamos Cosumo, deja que las "miss chiquero" se las arreglen solas

Susuki y Nabiki estaban caminando cuando de pronto se acercaron unas cuantas señoras.

SEÑORAS: ¡miren que lindas jovencitas! ¡Que hermoso cabello tienen! ¡Y que lindas caras! ¡Por favor dejen que las arreglemos un poco y quedaran fabulosas!!!

Ellos 2 no pudieron decir nada antes de que esas señoras se los llevaran, muy ansiosas les lavaron el cabello, les hicieron la manicura y pedicura, y les hicieron todo tipo de tratamiento conocido y uno que otro desconocido y que daba miedo.

EMI: ¡¿que les paso?!

NABIKI: unas ancianas nos atacaron con productos de belleza T-T

SUSUKI: ahora entendemos la frase que dice "es duro ser bella" T-T

De repente el radar reaccionó.

SUSUKI: ¡una esmeralda caos!

EMI: ¡¿Dónde esta?!

Miraron bien y la descubrieron.

COSUMO: ¡la tiene la mujer del escenario!

EMI: ella es la presidenta de la convención ¿Cómo la conseguiremos?

Entonces hubo una explosión en el techo, y ¡sorpresa!

NABIKI: ¡Dr. Etsuguman!!!

SUSUKI: ¡transformémonos!

COSUMO: ¡no podemos hay mucha gente!!!

DR. EGGMAN: disculpe señorita, esa hermosa esmeralda caos me pertenece

El Dr. le arrebató la joya y estaba por marcharse, entonces a Susuki se le ocurrió algo, y tomó una esfera de plástico que estaba sobre una mesa.

SUSUKI: entonces… ¡Nabiki, fútbol jugada 5!

NABIKI: ¡si!!!

Susuki pateó la esfera, Nabiki la recibió y luego la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, la esfera se estrelló con un candelabro que cayó sobre el Dr. por el impacto este soltó la esmeralda que fue a parar a manos de Cosumo. En ese momento llegó la policía, al oírlos el Dr. se apresuró en escapar, intentaron detenerlo pero no pudieron.

PRESIDENTA: les agradezco muchísimo por salvarnos de ese hombre, a pesar de ser unas chicas tan pequeñas, por favor quédense con esa joya como regalo de mi parte

LAS 4: gracias

Un rato después se dirigían hacia sus casas.

SONITSUKU: bueno tengo que admitir que ser mujer no fue tan malo

EMI: lo dices solo por la comida gratis ¬_¬

NATSUKURUZU: no, nos dimos cuenta de que las mujeres son increíbles, y las respetaremos más desde ahora

SONITSUKU: ¿También a Ruju-sensei? ¬˛¬

NATSUKURUZU: ¡a todas ecepto a ella! ¡Esa vampiresa!!! `-´*

COSUMO: ¿eso fue todo lo que aprendieron?

SONITSUKU: eso… y que el labial transparente de durazno me reparó los labios n˛n

NATSUKURUZU: y el shampoo de bambú y eucalipto me domo el cabello

EMI: ya me están asustando

COSUMO: creo que no fue buena idea meterlos allí

SONITSUKU: no sean tontas era una broma

NATSUKURUZU: yo creí que hablábamos en serio o///o


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP9 (PARTE 1): EL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO Y PROBLEMAS CON LOS CAOTIX**

Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Sonitsuku y los demás debían ir a un campamento que organizaba su escuela en el monte Kumo (significa nube). Al llegar cada quien se instaló en la cabaña que le tocaba.

SONITSUKU: veamos… mi cabaña es la nº 6

Al entrar en ella se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeros.

SONITSUKU: ¡que, que, ¿Qué hacen aquí?!!!

NATSUKURUZU: esta también es nuestra cabaña…

SHADOU: … ¿Qué no podemos estar aquí?...

TEIRUSU: …estaremos todos juntos, amigo…

RUAN: …sip, así que acostúmbrate

Después de esa sorpresa tuvieron unos días de incesantes actividades, como: nadar, caminatas, búsquedas, cocinar por turnos T-T, y muchas cosas más.

Casi ya a unos días de terminar el campamento Sonitsuku había concluido sus actividades y fue a ducharse, en eso 3 figuras misteriosas aparecieron y se llevaron su ropa, al terminar la ducha Sonitsuku se dio cuenta de que su ropa no estaba, y esperó allí, hasta que pasó Natsukuruzu.

SONITSUKU: psss… Natsukuruzu, hazme un favor, y tráeme ropa de mi maleta.

NATSUKURUZU: ¡¿que te piensas que soy tu sirvienta?! ¡Tráetela tú mismo!

SONITSUKU: no puedo estoy cubierto con una toalla, y alguien se llevó mi ropa

NATSUKURUZU: oh, está bien, enseguida vuelvo

Minutos después Natsukuruzu regresó pero…

SONITSUKU: ¿y bien?

NATSUKURUZU: eh… lo siento la puerta de la cabaña está cerrada, igual las ventanas

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no usaste la llave?!

NATSUKURUZU: por que tú la tenías ·_·

SONITSUKU: pues ya quedó claro que esto es una broma, me pregunto quien habrá sido el maldito

Luego aparece Kiara.

KIARA: ¡hola chicos!!! Hermano ¿Por qué no sales del baño?

NATSUKURUZU: alguien le hizo una broma y se llevó su ropa

KIARA: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

SONITSUKU: ¡NO TE RIAS!!!

KIARA: lo siento

NATSUKURUZU: ¿Quién habrá sido?

KIARA: pues yo pasé por aquí hace rato y vi a Bekuta, Esupio y Chiyami entrando sospechosamente al baño

SONITSUKU: grrrrrrrr… esos 3 me las pagarán, si tan solo pudiera transformarme, pero mi morfo estaba junto con mi ropa

KIARA: no; no; no, mira lo que encontré mientras volvía del lago

SONITSUKU: ¡mi morfo! ¡Hay hermanita como te quiero!!! ¡Muy bien, a transformarse!

KIARA: si pero, no puedes hacerlo en el baño

SONITSUKU: ¿Por qué?

KIARA: que tal si te estas transformando y entra alguien, nos descubrirían

SONITSUKU: ¡¿Qué sugieres Einstein?!

KIARA: sal por la puerta de atrás y luego transfórmate, nosotros te cubriremos

Dicho y hecho Sonitsuku salió por atrás y estaba por transformarse, mientras tanto Emi caminaba por ahí cerca muy pensativa.

EMI: (veamos… cuando yo me transformo es como si tuviera otra personalidad, se siente muy raro, pero yo soy la única a la que le pasa eso, a demás cuando regreso a la normalidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que estaba haciendo, me pregunto por que, ¿Qué es lo que tengo? Será que algo me impulsa a sacar esa personalidad, ¡eso tiene que ser! Algo, o tal vez alguie…)

Y de repente tropezó, al levantar la mirada vio algo que no quería, era Sonitsuku desnudo, ya que se quitó la toalla que lo cubría para transformarse y Kiara y Natsukuruzu estaban de espaldas vigilando. Al verlo, el corazón de Emi comenzó a latir rápidamente, su cara se puso roja y se desmayó. x///x

Luego Sonic fue a buscar a los caotix, se encontraban en el lago sobre un bote, estaban lejos así que Nudillos lo tomó de la mano, lo revoleó con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia ellos.

SONIC: ¡oigan ustedes no saben que no está bien molestar a los demás!

BEKUTA: ¡¿Quién eres?!

SONIC: ¿sorprendidos? ¡Soy Sonic el erizo! ¬˛¬

BEKUTA: eso quisieras, ¡Vamos chicos!

Entonces ellos también se transformaron.

BEKUTA: ¿sorprendido? ¡soy Vector el cocodrilo! `˛´

CHIYAMI: ¡y yo soy!!! ¡Char…!!! *w* _(interrupción)_

ESUPIO: a un lado, primero van los importantes, ¡yo soy Espio el camaleón! -_-

CHIYAMI: ¡ahora si! ¡Yo soy!!! ¡Char…!!! _(interrupción)_

ESPIO: lo siento se acabó el tiempo

CHARMY: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TOT

SONIC: ¡no puede ser!!! O_o

Entonces se pusieron a pelear en el bote, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano Sonic logró escapar de esa nube de pelea, recuperó sus cosas y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero recordó algo.

SONIC: ¡no se nadar! 0 o 0

A la orilla del lago.

KIARA: ¡ay, se nos olvidó!!! Eh… probaremos algo: ¡Michu morfo-mizu activado! _(mizu significa agua)_

Michu se transformó en una criatura acuática y fue por Sonic de inmediato.

SONIC: ¡genial! ¡Vamos Michu!

Mientras Sonic y los demás se marchaban los caotix siguieron peleando largo rato sin darse cuenta n˛n

Horas después en otro lugar… Emi seguía en el suelo.

EMI: yo… yo… soy… ¡MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! TnT

Y así termina este campamento de verano.

**(PARTE 2): EL FESTIVAL DE VERANO **

Todos se estaban preparando muy emocionados para el festival de verano en honor a la diosa Kibō (esperanza). Incluso Kiara no se queda atrás con un hermoso kimono, y junto a su familia, incluido su padre que estaba de vacaciones.

SONITSUKU: vaya, este festival cada año tiene mas puestos

KIARA: ¿en serio?

SONITSUKU: si, cuando tu tenías 3 años recuerdo que solo había 20 y ahora debe haber como 50 o mas

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con sus amigos.

KIARA: hola chicos ¿como están?

TODOS: ¡hola!

SORA: niños vayan con sus amigos si quieren

SONITSUKU: ok los dejaremos solos para que se conozcan jajaja

SORA: payaso

Los chicos recorrieron todos los puestos que había, comieron comida tradicional, y participaron en juegos. Por último pararon en un puesto de embocar el aro, allí Sonitsuku tuvo suerte y ganó un osito para Emi, quien se puso roja.

Teirusu ganó una tortuguita de peluche y quiso dársela a Cosumo, que se puso muy feliz.

Raira, Kurimu y Garashina intentaban ganar unas muñequitas de trapo pero no tuvieron suerte, así que Shadou participó en el juego y las ganó para ellas.

Kiara seguía observando, y Ruan estaba muy atento a ella.

KIARA: ah ese conejo es muy bonito w

De inmediato Ruan fue corriendo para ganarlo, Sonitsuku se dio cuenta y como es un poco de muy mucho celoso con su hermanita se puso a hacer competencia con Ruan.

RUAN: ¡LO GANARÉ A COMO DE LUGAR!!!

SONITSUKU: ¡NO TE DEJARÉ!!!

Mientras tanto Natsukuruzu estaba observando fijamente a alguien, resultó ser Ruju, que estaba sentada a unos metros, un poco triste, luego se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

NATSUKURUZU: ¿Cómo estas?

RUJU: ¿Qué haces aquí?

NATSUKURUZU: es un festival para el pueblo, y yo soy parte de él

RUJU: respuestas tontas igual que siempre

NATSUKURUZU: ¿Por qué estas triste?

RUJU: tonto, ¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste?

NATSUKURUZU: no se, eso es lo que creo, ten

Le da una cajita, al abrirla ve una pequeña joya.

RUJU: pero…

NATSUKURUZU: esa la encontré en una cueva de las montañas, supe que te gustaban las joyas, la "sombra" de una persona me lo mencionó

RUJU: es, muy hermosa ¬///¬

NATSUKURUZU: lo tomaré como un gracias, por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras fingir que no estás triste asegúrate de limpiarte bien las lágrimas

Mientras tanto Kiara se encontraba esperando un poco alejada a que Sonitsuku y Ruan terminarán de competir, y apareció…

KIARA: hermano

SONITSUKU: si no lo quieres se lo doy a Emi ¬///¬

KIARA: si lo quiero, porque tú me lo diste n_n

Luego Kiara vio a Ruan solo, con la cabeza baja, junto a un gran árbol de cerezo y se le acercó.

KIARA: las sakura están muy hermosas este año ¿estas llorando por que mi hermano ganó el conejito?

RUAN: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

KIARA: te conozco desde hace mucho Ruan, pero… ¿Por qué te molestas tanto por eso?

RUAN: ¬///¬ es que tú me… me… gustas…

KIARA: (SHOCK) O_O

RUAN: no tienes por que darme una respuesta ahora, tómate el tiempo que necesites

KIARA: de acuerdo, pero… ten

Le da un prendedor con forma de flor que tenía en el cabello.

KIARA: este broche le pertenecía a mi abuela, ella se lo dio a mi madre y ella me lo dio a mi, quiero que lo cuides hasta que te de una respuesta

RUAN: ¿estas segura?

KIARA: este broche significa mucho para mi, no te lo daría si no estuviera segura, cuídalo, por favor…

RUAN: eh… bien


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP10: KIARA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS **

Era un día lluvioso y Kiara andaba dando vueltas por su casa sin nada que hacer.

SONITSUKU: ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que dar vueltas por la casa?

KIARA: mmm… no ¿alguna idea?

SONITSUKU: ¿no tienes tarea?

KIARA: si ¿y tú?

SONITSUKU: ya está hecha

KIARA: ¿Cómo que ya la hiciste? ¡Tú nunca haces la tarea! ¡Me estoy volviendo más vaga que tú, mejor me voy a leer ese libro inmediatamente!!! O_O

Kiara se va corriendo a su habitación.

SONITSUKU: yo dije que estaba "hecha", pero en ningún momento dije que la haya hecho "yo".

(HACE VARIOS DIAS…

BEKUTA: ¿me prestaras tu cuaderno si, o no? Esupio ya no quiere prestármelo después de que "accidentalmente" se me calló a una fuente ¬_¬

SONITSUKU: está bien, pero tú deberás hacer mi tarea también u_u

BEKUTA: trato hecho… oh Chiyami, tengo un trabajito para ti…)

KIARA: "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" "había una vez en los bellos campos de Inglaterra, donde vivía una niña llamada Alicia" oooh… o "a la que le encantaba… soñar des…piert…" -_- zzzzzz…

Kiara se quedó profundamente dormida y su cristal comenzó a brillar de una manera incandescente. Luego al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se vio en unos paramos verdes.

KIARA: oh ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y esta ropa?

Luego escuchó una voz familiar.

???: ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡Debo darme prisa!

KIARA: ¡Kurimu! ¡Espera ¿a donde vas?!

Kiara la siguió y se metió a un agujero en un árbol, allí calló y calló hasta aterrizar sobre unos almohadones.

KIARA: ¡Kurimu! Ah, ¡entró por esa puerta!

Kiara la siguió y luego se vio en un bosque un poco raro.

KIARA: ¡Kurimu!

La tomó del brazo.

¿??: Lo siento te has confundido, yo no soy Kurimu, soy la coneja blanca

KIARA: pero eres de color crema o_o

CREMA: supongo que ahora deberé llamarme así, es que alguien me tiñó el cabello jeje, n_n, lo siento pero ya debo irme, es muy tarde y debo ver a la reina, o me cortará la cabeza, adiós

KIARA: eso fue raro…

¿??: Pues, no es lo único raro aquí…

KIARA: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

¿??: No lo sé, ¿se podría decir que soy alguien? Por que tal vez yo podría no ser nadie, en cuyo caso me haría alguien ¿o nadie?

KIARA: ¿Qué? o_o bueno no importa solo dime si eres Teirusu

¿??: No

KIARA: ¿y bien?

¿??: ¿Y bien que?

KIARA: no me dijiste tu nombre

¿??: Por que tú solo me preguntaste si era Teirusu, y no lo soy

KIARA: O_O muy bien probemos una vez más ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?

¿??: Soy "el gato"

KIARA: pero eres un zorro

GATO: ¿en serio? Y ¿Por que soy el último en enterarme? Bueno entonces desde ahora me llamo "el zorro". Y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí, y no allá?

KIARA: emmm… estaba siguiendo a la coneja que antes era blanca pero ahora es crema, ¿sabes como puedo regresar a mi casa?

ZORRO: no ¿y tú?

KIARA: pues por eso te pregunto T-T

ZORRO: pues claro que no lo sabes, aquí nadie sabe más que la reina de corazones

KIARA: ¿y por donde vive?

ZORRO: ¿Quién?

KIARA: ¡pues la reina!!!

ZORRO: no lo se, solo sigue los carteles y te perderás

KIARA: ¿Qué?

ZORRO: pues por que tienes que perderte para hallar un lugar perdido

Kiara se fue lo mas rápido que pudo después de todo quedó espantada.

KIARA: (estoy en el cuento de Alicia, ¿pero por que? ¿Será un sueño? Además mis amigos están involucrados

CREMA: ¡llego tarde, llego tarde!

KIARA: ¡Crema! (ella dijo que iba a ver a la reina, si la sigo la encontraré)

Kiara la siguió y se metió en un hermoso jardín estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.

KIARA: ¡¿Pero que… hermano?!

¿??: ¿Hermano? Te equivocas bestia, yo soy "el sombrerero loco"

KIARA: ya sabia que estabas loco, pero no creí que lo admitirías ¬˛¬

SOMBRERERO: ven, no puedes irte sin tomar el té

KIARA: pero tengo que seguir a la coneja Crema, no puedo quedarme a tomar té

SOMBRERERO: ¡té!!! ¡Vamos a tomar té!!!

Kiara no pudo oponerse y tuvo que quedarse.

KIARA: ¿Chiyami?

¿??: No, yo soy Toc-Toc

KIARA: ¿Toc-Toc?

¿??: ¿Quién es? Jeje me encanta hacer eso, en relidad me llamo pillo

SOMBRERERO: aquí tienes…

KIARA: gracias

Cuando estaba por tomar el sombrerero le quitó la taza.

SOMBRERERO: ¡cambio de taza!!!

KIARA: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si está limpia!

SOMBRERERO: ¡claro que no!!!

KIARA: ¡ESTA LIMPIA!!!

PILLO: ¡Estas loca!

KIARA: ¡no señor ustedes son los locos!!!

SOMBRERERO: solo hay una forma de curar a los locos

PILLO: ¡a los martillazos!

¿??: ¿Me llamaron?

KIARA: ¿Emi?

¿??: No, soy Lita Cruger ¿conoces a mi papá? Se llama Freddy n_n

KIARA: ¡¿esto aparecía en Alicia?!!! O_O

Con un gran martillazo Kiara salió volando y calló en un gran castillo.

KIARA: ay que ruda…

¿??: ¿Quién eres niña?

KIARA: ¿Ruju-sensei, Natsukuruzu?

REY: ¡te equivocas niña, yo soy el rey y ella es su magnificencia "la reina de corazones"!!!

KIARA: ¡que bien! Entonces ¿podría decirme como regresar a mi casa? Su magnifi- eh… grandísima alteza

REINA: me caes bien niña, te lo diré pero antes debes jugar al críquet conmigo

KIARA: me gustaría pero yo no se jugar, alteza n˛n ¡

REINA: ¡pues claro que no, nadie sabe mas que la reina!!!

KIARA: pues eso se puede discutir

REINA: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡No me desafíes niña o morirás!!!

En ese momento le apunta con su cetro. Kiara se fijó bien y se sorprendió.

KIARA: una esmeralda caos

REINA: ¡¿DIJISTE ALGO?!!!

En ese momento alguien pateo muy fuerte a Kiara.

KIARA: ¡AAAAAAAAA…VIEJA LOCA!!! ¡Ay no!

REINA: descuida querida…

KIARA: vaya lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé

REINA: ¡CORTENLE LA CABEZA!!!

KIARA: 0x0 ay miren la hora, ya me tengo que ir… ¡pero no sin esto!!!

Kiara le quita la esmeralda y se larga a correr como nunca mientras la reina, el rey y los guardias la perseguían.

ZORRO: insultaste a la reina ¿verdad?

KIARA: si pero ella me pateo

ZORRO: en realidad ese fui yo…

KIARA: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!!!

ZORRO: a… estaba aburrido

KIARA: ¿al menos me dirás como regreso a casa?

ZORRO: solo sigue corriendo… y te perderás…

KIARA: espera no te vallas, no estoy para bromas

REINA: ¡ALLI ESTÁ, NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE, CORTENLE LA CABEZA!!!

KIARA: ¡AAAAAA…como quisiera que Michu estuviera aquí!!!

Luego su cristal comenzó a brillar y apareció Michu transformada que cargo a Kiara y se fueron volando.

KIARA: ¡Michu, me alegro de verte!!! ¿Sabes donde esta la salida?

Se dirigieron hacia una luz brillante en el cielo que en realidad era el cristal de Kiara. Después despertó en su habitación.

KIARA: solo fue un sueño, un aterrador y loco sueño ¿eh?

Miró su mano y tenía la esmeralda caos.

KIARA: ¡no puede ser! Creo que mejor terminaré de leer el libro, por si a caso…

MICHU: miu…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP11: LA ULTIMA ESMERALDA CAOS APARECE**

Sonitsuku estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro, se encontraba parado en un edificio y en lo mas alto de la torre de Tokio veía una silueta extraña como de un ángel.

SONITSUKU: ¿Dónde estoy… me siento extraño?

Las esmeraldas estaban girando alrededor suyo.

¿??: deberías empezarte a cuidar mas por que dentro de poco llegará aquel que ni las sombras pueden nombrar para destruir todo lo que este a su alcance y su único obstáculo que eres tú

SONITSUKU: ¿Quién eres?

Después la figura desapareció y comenzó a llover.

SONITSUKU: lluvia… "aquel que ni las sombras pueden nombrar…"

Entonces Sonitsuku se despertó sobresaltado por las sacudidas que le daba Kiara.

KIARA: ¡hermano despierta llegaremos tarde a la escuela!!!

SONITSUKU: hay no me grites monstruo!!! Me duele la cabeza… que sueño tan raro, parecía real, incluso la lluvia…

KIARA: ¿de que hablas?

Después Sonitsuku se tocó bien y se dio cuenta que estaba mojado.

SONITSUKU: ¡estoy mojado, entonces no fue un sueño!!!

KIARA: o tal vez tuviste un sueño húmedo

Se puso rojo.

SONITSUKU: claro que no!!!

KIARA: MAMÁ… MI HERMANO SE HIZO EN LA CAMA!!!

SONITSUKU: ESO NO ES CIERTO DEJA DE MENTIR!!! NO LE CREAS NADA MAMI!!!

Su madre subió para ver por que tanto alboroto.

SORA: ya dejen de pelear, ¿no estas mintiendo Kiara?

KIARA: ¡claro que no!!!

Sora tocó a Sonitsuku.

SORA: ciertamente estas mojado, pero de transpiración

Luego tocó su frente.

SORA: tienes fiebre, hoy no iras a la escuela

SONITSUKU: ¡que!!! Pero hay un partido muy importante hoy, no puedo faltar!!!

SORA: te quedas y no discutas mas!!!

Rato después le llevó el desayuno a la cama, y luego regresó abajo.

KIARA: ya me voy

SORA: vuelve pronto

Mientras tanto Sonitsuku estaba meditando.

SONITSUKU: (no creo que haya sido un sueño, creo que debo comentárselo a Teirusu)

Se levantó, se cambió y se dirigió a la escuela saliendo por la ventana. Rato después llegó al salón.

GARASHINA: Sonitsuku pensábamos que no vendrías

SONITSUKU: pues ya vine

PROF. IBO: si todos estamos felices… ¡ahora ve y siéntate!!!

SONITSUKU: si señor O_O

NATSUKURUZU: ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿No olvidaste tus pañales en casa verdad? ¬˛¬

Se levantó.

SONITSUKU: YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME!!!

PROF. IBO: Sonitsuku, Natsukuruzu, al corredor!!!

En el corredor…

NATSUKURUZU: genial por tú culpa estamos aquí como estupidos con un balde de agua en la cabeza

SONITSUKU: no es mi culpa, mi hermana te lo dijo ¿verdad? Pero no te dijo que estaba mojado por la lluvia

NATSUKURUZU: ¿de que hablas? Si no ha llovido en semanas

SONITSUKU: no puedo explicarlo pero de alguna manera mientras dormía parece que me transporté a otro lugar, allí estaban las esmeraldas caos y un áng…

Después Sonitsuku se desmayó en los brazos de Natsukuruzu y los baldes se cayeron sobre ellos empapándolos.

NATSUKURUZU: ¡Sonitsuku… este tonto se viene a desmayar ahora!!! MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

Lo lleva a la enfermería, y después de un rato se despierta.

SONITSUKU: ¿que pasó?

NATSUKURUZU: te desmayaste, me empapaste y ahora estoy resfriado por tu culpa chīsai-chan, y por cierto te traje cargando aquí ¿conoces la dieta de la luna? Deberías hacerla!!!

SONITSUKU: lo siento

NATSUKURUZU: no importa, solo me gusta regañarte, ahora se por que mi mamá lo hace conmigo. Como sea amigo ahora los 2 estamos enfermos, ¿puedes decirme por que viniste si tenías fiebre?

SONITSUKU: no quería faltar al partido

NATSUKURUZU: sabía que eras tontito pero no creí que tanto

SONITSUKU: ¿Qué?

NATSUKURUZU: no debiste venir, aunque tú no estuvieras hubiéramos jugado bien, tu salud es mas importante que un tonto partido, debes cuidarte mas, yo no debería estar diciéndote esto, deberías saberlo por que ya no eres el niñito tontito e ingenuo que conocí hace varios años…

SONITSUKU: grac…

NATSUKURUZU: ahora eres mas tarado, y estas arriesgando el pellejo

SONITSUKU: ¿Por qué? O_O

NATSUKURUZU: por que la enfermera vio que tenías fiebre alta y llamó a tu mamá que está encamino…

De repente la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

NATSUKURUZU: …corrección, quise decir que ya está aquí

SORA: SONITSUKU HETSUJI!!! [De pronto se larga a llorar, y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas] ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI!!!

SONITSUKU: ¡mamá ya suéltame, me rompes la columna!!! T-T

SORA: veras mas que eso cuando volvamos a casa…

Se quedó callado por el miedo.

NATSUKURUZU: que bella escena entre madre e hijo [no quisiera ser Sonitsuku] ¬_¬

Luego en su casa Sonitsuku estaba en cama y su mamá lo vigilaba.

SONITSUKU: no puedo dormir si me miras ¬_¬ [se levanta]

SORA: tengo que vigilarte o volverás a escapar ¿A dónde vas?

SONITSUKU: al baño

SORA: muy bien, te sigo

SONITSUKU: ¡MAMÁ CREES QUE ME IRÉ POR LA VENTANA DEL BAÑO Y EN PIJAMA!!!

SORA: créeme que se que eres capaz de muchas cosas

Horas después Sonitsuku se había quedado dormido y su madre lo dejó por un momento para preparar la cena, pero su rastreador comenzó a sonar de repente y se despertó.

SONITSUKU: la 7ª esmeralda caos apareció, debo ir por ella

Se levantó, se transformó y se fue. Llegó hasta una construcción y le avisó a los demás, luego se puso a buscar por todas partes cuando apareció Shadow y se pusieron a pelear. Sonic solo podía esquivar los golpes pues se sentía débil.

SHADOW: ¿Qué sucede? No estás tan enérgico como siempre

SONIC: no es tu asunto (maldición, la fiebre me está afectando)

Luego llegaron los demás para ayudar.

TAILS: Cream, Chizu, Cosmo y Galaxina busquen la esmeralda caos, nosotros ayudaremos a Sonic

TODOS: SI!!!

Knuckles fue a ayudarlo pero apareció Rouge, junto con el Dr. Etsuguman.

ROUGE: tu pelea es conmigo, lindo

KNUCKLES: [enrojecido] ya cállate!!!

Los demás trataron de ayudar pero…

DR. E: no tan rápido!!!

AMY: Kiara, Laila, Ryan apresúrense y ayuden a Sonic, nosotros nos encargamos del Dr.!!!

LOS 3: SI!!!

Shadow ya había derribado a Sonic y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando Kiara se metió en su camino y se puso a pelear con el, mientras tanto Laila y Ryan curaban a Sonic.

LAILA: esto no es bueno, tiene mucha fiebre, no puede seguir así

En ese momento las chicas regresaban con la esmeralda caos. Shadow apartó a Kiara con un fuerte golpe y fue por la esmeralda. Sonic pudo sentir que Kiara caía, y de inmediato se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Shadow. Las esmeraldas que tenían entre todos empezaron a brillar y Sonic y Shadow se transformaron en ángeles. Y se vieron sus verdaderos rostros, todos los vieron, excepto el Dr. que había sido noqueado por Amy.

SONITSUKU: Shadou…

SHADOU: Sonitsuku, entonces tu eres Sonic, por tu culpa María está muerta…

SONITSUKU: ¿de que hablas? Aquí el único con propósitos malvados es el Dr. Etsuguman

Shadou tenía de arma un arco que usaba flechas de energía espiritual, y apuntaba directo a Sonitsuku. Pero de repente de detuvo.

SHADOU: ¡¿Por qué, no puedo matarlo?!!!¡Algo en mi corazón me impide matarlo, pero ¿que es? No lo recuerdo!!!

SONITSUKU: Shadou…

Entonces al mirarlo de nuevo ve a un niño

SHADOU: yo lo conozco… "este no es tu destino…" esa era la clave…

Sonitsuku se desmayó por que seguía con fiebre y luego perdió su transformación, Shadou se acercó a él y también regresó a la normalidad. Las esmeraldas volvieron a separarse.

SHADOU: no se por que me traes tanta nostalgia… (Pero creo que podrás ayudarme a descubrir quien soy en realidad) amigo…

Luego se marcha. Al día siguiente Sonitsuku despertó sintiéndose mejor. Al ir a la escuela estaba preocupado por que no sabía como reaccionaria Shadou. Al llegar lo vio parado bajo un árbol mirándolo y pasó junto a él.

SHADOU: ¿Qué ya no sabes saludar?

SONITSUKU: ¿entonces no estas molesto?

SHADOU: claro que no… amigo…

Desde lejos alguien los observaba, pero, ¿Quién será?...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP12: EL CHICO DE CABELLOS PLATEADOS**

Después de los sucesos anteriores, el equipo morfo caos estaba mas decidido que nunca a encontrar las esmeraldas caos y con un nuevo integrante, Shadow que es un agente encubierto en la base del Dr. Eggman. Un nuevo día en la escuela green emerald y en la clase el profesor Ibo, que seguía molesto por que lo habían derrotado, estaba por hacer un anuncio, y como siempre todos muy interesados por lo que fuera a decir.

TODOS: ¬_¬… CRI, CRI, CRI…

PROF. I: escuchen, escuchen… Ò_Ó ¡PRESTEN ATENCION MALDITA SEA!!!

TODOS: O_O

PROF. I: así está mejor, hoy tenemos un nuevo mocos… perdón quise decir "alumno". ¡Entra!

La puerta se abre y entra un joven de ojos dorados y cabello largo y plateado.

CHICAS: *¬* es tan lindo

CHICOS: ¬_¬ hmm…

¿??: Mi nombre es Shiruba Heijihegu, espero que podamos llevarnos bien [mira hacia Sonitsuku y Shadow que estaban distraídos] (perfecto, los 2 están aquí, creo que de ahora en adelante me voy a divertir mucho)

PROF. I: muy bien, siéntate por allá detrás de Shadou

Se sentó y comenzó a mirarlo.

SHADOU: ¿Qué miras? ¬_¬

SHIRUBA: nada… n_n ¿Qué no puedo mirar hacia allí?

SHADOU: no…

SHIRUBA: ¿Por qué?

SHADOU: por que no me gusta…

SHIRUBA: ¿Por qué?

SHADOU: porque me da escalofríos…

SHIRUBA: ¿Por qué?

SHADOU: mira, mejor cállate antes de que te deje sin boca!

SONITSUKU: hola, no le hagas caso, no habla enserio ¿verdad Shadou? [Se acerca y le susurra] no seas arisco…

SHADOU: pero me está sacando de quicio!

SHIRUBA: ¿Por qué?

SHADOU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA ME HARTE!!!!!!!!! [Sonitsuku lo sujeta de los brazos] SUELTAME, SUELTAME, ESTA VEZ SI LO MATO!!!!!!

SHIRUBA: ¿Por qué?

SHADOU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

SONITSUKU: CALMATE YA, POR FAVOR!!!

PROF. I: SUFICIENTE!!!! HETSUJI, JIHOSUGU, HEIJIHEGU FUERA DE MI CLASE AHOOOORA!!!!

LOS 3: O_O ¡si!

Luego estaban los 3 afuera del salón con un balde en la cabeza.

SONITSUKU: Shadou ¿Qué te pasa?

SHADOU: pues tu ¿que crees? Estamos aquí por su culpa

SHIRUBA: [sale de atrás] ¿Estaban hablando de mi? n_n

SONITSUKU: ¿de donde salió? O_O

SHADOU: claro a quien mas podríamos estar culpando!!!

SHIRUBA: lo siento, a donde quiera que vaya causo problemas, por eso no tengo amigos

SONITSUKU: pues Shadou y yo seremos tus amigos n_n

SHADOU: ¡¿QUE Y POR QUE ME INCLUYES A MI EN EL PAQUETE?!!!

SHIRUBA: ay gracias!!! [Los abraza a los 2] no saben lo feliz que me hacen, mis nuevos amigos!!! n_n

SHADOU: ¡OYE ¿QUE TE PASA? SUELTAME!

Por el forcejeo los baldes se caen sobre ellos empapándolos.

SHADOU: ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!!!

SONITSUKU: ha detesto mojarme, me volveré a enfermar… T-T

SHIRUBA: lo siento, me deje llevar n_n

Después fueron a la enfermería y tuvieron que quedarse en ropa interior un rato, para que la enfermera secara su ropa, pero Shiruba no quería quitarse la camisa.

ENFERMERA: pero debes quitártela para que pueda secarla o te enfermarás

SHIRUBA: no, pero si estoy bien

SHADOU: deja de molestar a la enfermera y quítatela!!!

SHIRUBA: no puedo…

SONITSUKU: solo está haciendo su trabajo, no le causes problemas…

Shiruba obedeció y se la sacó.

SHADOU: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué a ti si te hace caso?!

SONITSUKU: no se, quizá por que le gritas mucho

Al sacarse la camisa Shiruba se tapó de inmediato con las sabanas.

SHADOU: ¿Qué escondes?

SHIRUBA: ¿he? Nada!

SHADOU: ¡Déjanos ver, somos tus amigos!

SHIRUBA: NO!

SONITSUKU: ¡Shadou! ¿No sabes pedir las cosas?, mira, Shiruba ¿por favor podrías mostrarnos?

SHIRUBA: bueno…

SHADOU: grrrrrrrr…

Se quita la sabana y muestra una marca en su espalda.

SONITSUKU: ¿eso es todo?

SHIRUBA: es una marca de nacimiento

SHADOU: ¿y te avergüenza mostrar eso? Yo tengo una en el hombro izquierdo

SONITSUKU: wow!!! No sabía que esas cosas fueran tan comunes

SHADOU: ¿tu también tienes una? Muéstrala

SONITSUKU: he, no puedo…

SHADOU: ¿Por qué?

SONITSUKU: por que… está en un lugar privado… ¬_¬

SHIRUBA: jajajajajajajaja…

SONITSUKU: cambiando de tema, ¿Cuántos años tienes Shiruba?

SHIRUBA: acabo de cumplir 17

SHADOU: ni lo intentes Sonitsuku

SHIRUBA: ¿Qué cosa?

SHADOU: Sonitsuku es el mas pequeño de la clase, por eso todos lo tratan como bebé, y quería saber si tu eras menor que el

SONITSUKU: no me puedes culpar por intentarlo T-T

SHIRUBA: ¿en serio? Pues en ese caso…

Se le acerca y le agarra una mejilla.

SHIRUBA: hay que lindo bebé eres… n_n

SONITSUKU: ya basta!!!

SHIRUBA: cuchicuchicuchicuchicu…

SHADOU: raritos…

Rato después de que su ropa se secó, regresaron a sus clases normales y a la salida, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando una pelota de fútbol se desvió y estaba a punto de golpear a Sonitsuku, cuando alguien la pateó y la detuvo.

SHIRUBA: ¿estas bien?

SONITSUKU: si, eso estuvo cerca, muchas gracias

SHIRUBA: cuando quieras, bueno, ya se me hace tarde, me voy, nos vemos mañana

SONITSUKU: nos vemos!!!

Luego los 3 se separaron y fueron por distintas direcciones.

SONITSUKU: (Que buen día fue hoy, creo que Shiruba será un muy buen amigo)

SHADOU: (que extraño es ese chico)

¿??: Mira la pelota!!!

SHADOU: ¿Hm?...

¿??: ¡Increíble, está hecha pedazos!!!

SHADOU: (ese Shiruba, ¿Cómo fue que hizo? Descubriré quien es)

SHIRUBA: (Hm… no han cambiado nada, Shadou sigue siendo tan serio, sobre protector y arisco como siempre; y Sonitsuku todavía es simpático, confiado, bipolar, y con miedo al agua; jeje creo que de verás me voy a divertir con mis viejos amigos).


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP13: HO NO!!! UN PEQUEÑO GRAN PROBLEMA CON UNA ESMERALDA CAOS**

SHIRUBA: mmm… (¿Cómo me divertiré hoy con mis amiguitos?)… ¿amiguitos?... jeje eso me dio una idea…

En otro lugar y momento…

TAILS: deprisa, deprisa la esmeralda está cerca!!!

SONIC: tranquilo Tails ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

TAILS: si no llegamos pronto el Dr. Etsuguman se la llevará!

SONIC: ¿Qué no te acuerdas que tenemos a Shadou de nuestra parte?

TAILS: si, pero yo…

SONIC: ¿no confías en él verdad?

TAILS: me cuesta… es que nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado, y quiso matarte en varias ocasiones…

SONIC: si, pero recuerda que lo habían engañado, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarme no lo hizo

COSMO: es verdad, escucha Tails, para mi hay bondad dentro de todos, pero lo dejo a tu juicio…

TAILS: tienes razón, es una linda forma de pensar n_n

KIARA: oigan la encontré!!!

SONIC: bien hecho Kiara

DR. E: si, bien hecho

Una pinza le quitó la esmeralda de las manos.

TAILS: Dr. Eggman, devuélvenos la esmeralda!!!

DR. E: no estas en posición de reclamar zorrito, Shadow atácalos!!!

SHADOW: ¿he? …Si!!!

Sonic y Shadow comenzaron a pelear, claro que no fue enserio. Mientras tanto cerca de allí un erizo de color plateado los estaba observando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

SILVER: jejeje… perfecto los 2 están juntos

Sonic y Shadow seguían con la pelea, mientras estaban forcejeando Sonic le susurró.

SONIC: muy bien, ahora quiero que me lances hacia el Dr. y le quitaré la esmeralda

SHADOW: bien

Y así lo hizo, Shadow agarró a Sonic con fuerza y lo lanzó lo más que pudo, Sonic se estrelló contra el Dr. que quedó en el suelo.

SONIC: oye eso dolió! Pero al menos tengo la esmeralda ¬˛¬

DR. E: ¿a si?

Presionó un botón y salió volando, Shadow se precipitó y fue a atraparlo.

DR. E: Shadow ¿que haces? Es el enemigo

SHADOW: (mierda!) …ya lo se, solo intento recuperar la esmeralda

DR. E: he… bien, continúa así

SILVER: esta es mi oportunidad, [utilizó sus poderes telequineticos] ¡control caos!

La esmeralda comenzó a brillar en manos de Sonic y Shadow y una gran nube de humo cubrió el lugar.

SONIC: KIARA!!!

Kiara montada en Michu fue por Sonic, luego todos se marcharon deprisa, Cosmo estaba inquieta, y miraba hacia donde estaba Silver.

TAILS: ¿Qué sucede Cosmo?

COSMO: me pareció sentir a alguien, pero creo que me equivoqué, vámonos

SILVER: (mierda, casi me descubre!!!)

DR. E: RETIRADA

El Dr. subió a su mini nave y en medio de todo el humo tomó la esmeralda y sujetó a "Shadow" con una pinza.

KIARA: muy bien hermano ya estamos bie… aaah mal!!! [Se asustó al ver que era Shadow al que tenía, y no solo eso, sino que se había transformado en un erizo bebé]…que mal, oh no si yo tengo a Shadow mi hermano está con…

En el laboratorio de Eggman…

DR. E: ROBOTS DALTONICOS SE TRAJERON A SONIC, ¿QUE NO SABEN DISTINGUIR EL NEGRO DEL AZUL?!!!

DEKO: pero Dr. usted lo trajo…

BOKO: si, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos…

DR. E: SILENCIO!!! Ejem… bueno al menos tenemos la esmeralda caos, y ¿que hacemos con Sonic?

BOKUN: ¿nos lo podemos quedar como mascota? n_n

DR. E: NO!!!

DEKO/BOKO: ¡pero es tan lindo!

DR. E: LO VOY A PENSAR!!! Aunque creo que me hace falta un conejillo de indias…

SONIC: O_O… o [Comenzó a llorar, pero muy fuerte] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

DR. E: ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LLORA?!

ROUGE: por que es chiquito, pero no estúpido…

DR. E: ROUGE, HAZ QUE PARE!!!

ROUGE: hay ¿y tu eres profesor?… [Se acerca a Sonic y lo carga, y este se calla de inmediato]… ¿ves que fácil es?

DR. E: ¡¿EH? MIRA EL BABOSO LO ESTA DISFRUTANDO!!!

ROUGE: ¿celoso de un bebé?

DR. E: no quiero ni una sola palabra de esto!!!

Mientras ellos discutían, Silver observaba por una ventana del laboratorio.

SILVER: jejeje n_n (me imaginé que esto pasaría, lo bueno de que haya hecho esto es que Sonic hará sufrir a Eggman) bueno mejor me iré a ver a Shadow.

Después en casa de Kiara…

KIARA: ¡¿y ahora, que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer?!!!

EMI: Kiara, tranquila…

TEIRUSU: si, ya estoy armando un plan para rescatar a Sonic, solo dame tiempo

Estaban en la sala, luego apareció Sora.

SORA: ¿Quién es Sonic?

KIARA: O.o Ho…hola mami…

TEIRUSU: mmm… bueno verá, eh… es un personaje de un juego, y fue atrapado, entonces… tenemos… que RESCATARLO!!! SI ESO ES!!! [Suspira]

SORA: oh eso… por cierto Kiara, ¿Dónde está tú hermano?

KIARA: ah si eso… mmm… bueno, me pidió que te dijera que se iba a quedar en… casa de… Natsukuruzu por que… deben… terminar un trabajo!!! SI ESO ES, UN TRABAJO!!!

SORA: que muchacho, ni tiene la decencia de venir a pedir permiso, hmm… ¿les pasa algo?

LOS 3: NO, NO, COMO CREES!!!

SORA: eh, si como digan… ¬¬

Se estaba por retirar cuando ve a Shadow.

SORA: ¿Y esto?

KIARA: no mamá espera…

SORA: ESTO ES… [Lo mira fijamente]

KIARA: (AY NO!!! YA SE SALIÓ EL GATO DE LA BOLSA!!!) O.O

SORA: ES… EL PELUCHE MÁS LINDO QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!!! n_n

Lo abraza y los otros sin entender se caen…

KIARA: (AY MAMÁ, ¿COMO PUEDES PONER ESA CARA POR UN PELUCHE? CASI SE ME SALE EL ALMA!!!) T-T

SORA: bueno lo dejo donde estaba, voy a sacar la basura… n˛

Ella salió de la casa y afuera la esperaba alguien conocido…

SILVER: jajajajaja… no sabía que la reina fuera tan graciosa…

SORA: cálmate Shiruba, debes en cuando me gusta molestar a mis hijos y a sus amigos…

SILVER: ¿y cuando les vas a decir la verdad?

SORA: será cuando "él" llegue, pero debemos tener todas las esmeraldas, solo así podremos derrotarlo, hasta entonces no les diré nada por que no quiero asustarlos…

SILVER: claro, que clase de madre serías si hicieras eso

SORA: cambiando de tema, ¿te has acostumbrado a tu vieja forma?

SILVER: a la de ángel, no, por eso tengo esta forma que es menos agotadora

SORA: Shadou ya encontró su frase del conjuro…

SILVER: ¿a si?

SORA: si, parece que Sonitsuku le ayudó a recordar, ¿y tú?

SILVER: si!!! "si el tiempo me lo permite"

SORA: Sonitsuku y Kiara no han podido recordarlo…

SILVER: ¿Por qué?

SORA: cuando uno renace su memoria es borrada para que el corazón este puro y libre de culpas… pero hay cosas que no se olvidan… cosas especiales…

SILVER: amistad y amor… entonces… ¿la princesa lo recordará pronto también?

SORA: es posible…

SILVER: eso espero, así veré a mi mejor amigo feliz como la noche en que se reencontraron y ella le dio su primer beso…

SORA: ¿recuerdas eso?

SILVER: claro! Me juré a mi mismo que jamás olvidaría molestarlo por la cara borrego enamorado que puso jeje XD

SORA: ¿y bien? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a mi hijo?

SILVER: si!!! Pero antes debo buscar algo…

Silver se marchó, mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Etsuguman, Sonic lloraba a más no poder…

DR. E: HAGAN QUE SE CALLE!!!

DEKO/BOKO: PUES NO SABEMOS COMO!!!

BOKUN: ¿QUIERES LECHE?

SONIC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

BOKUN: MMM… ¿DULCES?

SONIC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BOKUN: MMM... ¿TE DUELE LA PANZA?

SONIC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BOKUN: MMM… TE HICISTE!!!

SONIC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BOKUN: MMM... ¿SUEÑO?

SONIC: "UUUUUN!!!"

BOKUN: ¿"Un"? ¿Que es "Un"? ¿Un juguete?

SONIC: SIIIIIIIIIII!!!

BOKUN: ¿UN MUÑECO?

SONIC: NOOOOOOOO!!!

BOKUN: MMM… ¿UN OSO?

SONIC: SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Bokun se retira y vuelve enseguida con un oso y se lo da…

SONIC: Un!!! [Este lo abraza, pero al olerlo lo lanzó furioso al suelo]…NO UN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

BOKUN: MI TOMY!!!

BOKO: ay no seas llorón Bokun, con uno nos basta y nos sobra…

BOKUN: CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!!!! [Comenzó a golpearlo]

SONIC: jajajajajajajaajjaajajajaajajajjajaajajaja!!!

DR. E: mira se ríe de tu dolor…

DEKO: ¿Qué tal si ahora golpeamos al Dr.?

DR. E: ATREVANSE Y LOS DESMANTELO!!!

LOS 3:O.O

SONIC: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajaja!!! o awwww… -_- zzzzzz…

DR. E: gracias Kami-sama!!! Bueno yo me voy a dormir…

Los 3: y yo…

Luego se fueron a dormir, en eso una figura apareció por la ventana, con el ruido Sonic se despertó, se sentó y miró de lado a lado cuando algo le llamó la atención era la esmeralda caos, al ver que brillaba se arrimó a la orilla de la mesa en donde estaba y se paró para agarrarla, se cayó, pero en ese momento alguien lo atrapó.

SILVER: ya estas bien n_n

Silver tomó a Sonic y la esmeralda y se fue. Sonic estaba en sus brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

SILVER: ¿Qué te sucede? [Sonic lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y estaba muy feliz] espera, tú… me reconociste, y ni siquiera tengo mi forma original, supongo que tus recuerdos están en lo mas profundo del subconsciente, bueno supongo que también recordarás esto… [Saca un osito y se lo da]

SONIC: Un!!!

SILVER: espero que no te importe que lo haya tomado de tu habitación…

Silver entró en la habitación de Kiara y allí lo dejó. Al día siguiente cuando despertó vio a Sonic y se puso muy feliz, luego llamó a los demás.

TEIRUSU: tanto trabajo para nada, [Suspira] tenía todo listo para el rescate… u.u

EMI: deja de quejarte, lo importante es que los 2 están bien

KIARA: pero ¿Cómo hacemos que regresen a la normalidad?

SILVER: [Que observaba desde afuera] supongo que es hora de acabar la diversión… [Alzando su mano] …CONTROL CAOS!!!

La esmeralda comenzó a brillar y los 2 regresaron a ser humanos, Shadou quedó sentado en la cama y Sonitsuku que estaba en las piernas de Emi terminó haciéndole mucho peso y los 2 cayeron al piso, uno sobre el otro, allí se miraron fijamente con sus caras al rojo vivo.

SILVER: uuuuhhhh… ahí hay mucho fuego, espero que el borreguito se reponga del shock… XD jajajajajaja…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar unos robots asustados observaban a un hombre rabioso…

DR. E: SE LLEVÓ MI ESMERALDA… MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap14: UN DÍA CON LOS HOMBRES HETSUJI**

SORA: Sonitsuku, se que es sábado pero debes levantarte algún día!!!

De la escalera se escuchan unos pasos de estruendo.

SONITSUKU: bue… aww… buenos días --__--

KIARA: y después dices que yo soy el monstruo…

SONITSUKU: cállate, pelos de escobeta!!!

KIARA: enano!!!

SONITSUKU: mira quien lo dice!!!

KIARA: baka!!!

SONITSUKU: teme del mal!!!

REIKOM: ya niños no se peleen…

LOS 2: PAPÁ!!! [Lo abrazan]

REIKOM: hola ¿como están?

SORA: hola querido [Lo besa]

SONITSUKU/KAIRA: iuuu!!! _ _

SONITSUKU: ¿saben? Para eso hay hoteles

SORA: no te hagas el gracioso, bueno, vamos a comer

Rato después…

KIARA: papi, ¿me trajiste un regalo?

REIKOM: si, traje para todos… veamos, para mi querida Sora…

SORA: oh, un chal

REIKOM: de la India… para mi princesa Kiara…

KIARA: un vestido!!!

REIKOM: de parís… y para mi enanito…

SONITSUKU: no me digas así!!! ¿He? ¿Un anillo?

REIKOM: es un anillo muy especial, así que cuídalo bien

SONITSUKU: si…

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

SORA: ¿hola?... si… si… aja… bueno… si, si… descuida, tú solo quédate en cama y yo voy para allá… adiós

SONITSUKU: ¿Qué sucede?

SORA: la abuela está enferma, así que me iré por hoy para ver como está

KIARA: ¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero ver a la abuela

Luego…

SORA: bien, entonces cariño te quedas con Sonitsuku, no lo dejes dormir hasta muy tarde, no le des mucho dulce o se pondrá hiperactivo, no dejes que salga por que está engripado y…

SONITSUKU: MAMÁ, YA ESTÁ BIEN, NO SOY UN BEBÉ!!!

SORA: bueno nos vamos, adiós, besos, los amo!!!

Rato después, Sonitsuku estaba en el sillón mirando televisión.

REIKOM: ¿y bien, que tal si salimos y tomamos un café?

SONITSUKU: tu oíste a mamá "no dejes que salga por que está engripado"

REIKOM: si, pero lo que tú madre no sepa no le hará daño a nadie

SONITSUKU: así me gusta pa!!!

REIKOM: bien, pero abrígate, hace frío afuera

Después, en un bar…

MOZO: ¿Qué van a pedir?

REIKOM: para mi un café y masas dulces, ¿y tú hijo?

SONITSUKU: mmm… eh… ¿papá puedo pedir un submarino y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate?

REIKOM: no lo sé ¿puedes?

SONITSUKU: jeje, genial!!! n_n

MOZO: Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo

Minutos después…

SONITSUKU: mmm… esto esta delicioso, me encanta el chocolate!!!

REIKOM: jajaja…

SONITSUKU: ¿te pasa algo?

REIKOM: no, es que verte con la cara llena de chocolate me trae recuerdos

SONITSUKU: hay papá ¿no escuchaste la frase "lo pasado pisado"?

REIKOM: lo siento, pero bueno, te has convertido en un joven apuesto, galán y carismático, pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme

SONITSUKU: lo dudo, si ya te pasé hace mucho tiempo, viejito jeje

REIKOM: buena jugada, se nota que eres hijo de tigre

SONITSUKU: ¿a si? Yo pensaba que era tu hijo ¬˛¬

REIKOM: bueno, ya te estas pasando, y dime aprendiz ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

SONITSUKU: n///n pues… bueno yo… mmm…sip

REIKOM: ¿y bien? No me digas que es… la pequeña Emi Rosu!!!

SONITSUKU: O.O

REIKOM: ¿si? Que bien soy un genio!!! Bueno era de suponerse después de todo si eres mi hijo, por cierto, espero un nieto ¿no?

SONITSUKU: [le sale leche por la nariz a causa del comentario] PAPÁ, te fijas en las cosas que dices?!!!

REIKOM: eh, si es verdad el sexo del bebé no importa… pero…

SONITSUKU: PAPÁ, por si no lo has olvidado solo tengo 16 años!!! A demás no creo que yo le guste a Emi…¬///¬

REIKOM: ¿Y por que no? Solo mírate: piel perfecta, ojos verdes, cabello azul y puntiagudo, músculos bien formados, altura… eh bueno… eso no cuenta mucho quizás te pegues un estirón…

SONITSUKU: esto no puede ser verdad…

REIKOM: bueno como sea no puedes perderla…

SONITSUKU: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

REIKOM: por que te pareces a mi cuando tenía tu edad n_n

SONITSUKU: O_O discúlpame un minuto… [Se levanta y entra al baño] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! [Regresa] ya volví…

REIKOM: ¿encontraste ilustradora tu visita al baño?

SONITSUKU: si, bastante…

Rato después salieron del bar y se pusieron a pasear por el parque, se encontraban charlando tranquilamente cuando el rastreador de Sonitsuku comenzó a sonar, lo abrió y se fijó sorprendido.

SONITSUKU: (Una esmeralda caos! Está por aquí, pero estoy con papá no podré ir a buscarla ahora, bueno será después)

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, al mirar arriba vio a…

SONITSUKU: Dr. Eggman!!!

REIKOM: ¿conoces a ese tipo tan raro?

SONITSUKU: pues… se ha creado bastante reputación…

REIKOM: ya veo… [Se dirigió hacia el Dr.] Disculpe pero ¿podría conquistar el mundo otro día? Es que hoy es el único día que estoy con mi hijo y quisiéramos estar tranquilos…

SONITSUKU: papá, no, espera!!!

DR. E: ¿Qué?! [Reikom se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando] ¡Ya veras!

SONITSUKU: PAPÁ CUIDADO!!!

Estaba a punto de dispararle con un láser cuando este se dio la vuelta y rompió el aparato con una patada.

DR. E: ahora si ya me enojé!!! Robo peones atáquenlos

Aparecieron un montón de robots rojos con lanzas y pistolas láser y los arrinconaron.

SONITSUKU: ¿alguna idea genio?

REIKOM: ¿recuerdas como te enseñe a jugar futbol?

SONITSUKU: si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

REIKOM: pues patea hijo, patéalos como a una pelota!!!

Así lo hicieron, derribaban a los robots dándoles fuertes patadas en una de esas Reikom le quitó un láser a uno y le disparó a los demás, por ultimo al Dr. Que salió volando.

SONITSUKU: papá ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? ¬_¬

REIKOM: bueno cuando viajas tanto como yo aprendes muchas cosas hijo n_n

Sonitsuku se distrajo mientras su padre hablaba y en un arbusto junto a el vio la esmeralda caos.

SONITSUKU: oye, ¿no es mamá la que viene ahí?!!!

REIKOM: O.O ¡¿Dónde?! Me matará si te ve afuera!!!

Cuando el se descuidó Sonitsuku levantó la esmeralda y la puso en su bolsillo.

SONITSUKU: perdón no era creo que me confundí n_n

REIKOM: no vuelvas a hacerme eso, solo yo he visto de que es capaz tu madre cuando se enoja y créeme que no quieres saberlo O_O

Luego caminaban de regreso a casa cuando…

SONITSUKU: mira, ES MAMÁ!!!

REIKOM: JAJAJA lo siento hijo, no caigo 2 veces en la misma

SONITSUKU: PERO AHORA ES VERDAD [le gira la cabeza, y si era ella junto con Kiara que pasaban en un taxi] ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!!!

REIKOM: sígueme conozco un atajo a casa

Se metieron por varios callejones y luego saltaron una tapia y llegaron pero justo ellas se estaban bajando del taxi.

REIKOM: tengo una idea… tu entra por la ventana y ve a tu habitación yo voy a distraerla!!!

Reikom se paró en frente de ellas y se puso a hablarles mientras Sonitsuku trataba de trepar por la ventana de su habitación sin mencionar que se quedó enredado con una planta.

REIKOM: HOOOOOOOOOOOLA querida ¿Cómo estas?!!!

SORA: ya me saludaste como 80 veces, ¿acaso me escondes algo?

REIKOM: no, como crees

SORA: ¿y Sonitsuku?

REIKOM: bueno… eh… el está en su habitación

SORA: ¿A si? Voy a verlo

Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la habitación para darse con…

REIKOM: no, no, espera el está…

SORA: dormido…

REIKOM: si, ¿eh?

SORA: no se como lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste bien

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse Reikom miró a Sonitsuku y este le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

SORA: por cierto, la próxima vez que intenten que no los descubra al menos asegúrate de esconder tus zapatos Sonitsuku por que deberían estar en la entrada y no frente a tu cama!!!

Los miró con una cara de odio…

PADRE E HIJO: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP15: ESPECIAL DE LOS DETECTIVES CAOTICOS**

¿?1: Hola en este especial, para variar contaremos la historia de unos valientes detectives, y su misión…

¿?3: ¿Puedo contarlo yo?

¿?1: No, yo soy el jefe y yo narro la historia!!!

¿?2: ¿Quién te nombro rey de la comarca?

¿?1: Yo por supuesto debo ser el jefe, soy el mas grande y listo y…

¿?2y3: ahí va de nuevo…

¿?3: ¿Quieres ir por pizza?

¿?2: De acuerdo, creo que el monologo del jefe puede tardar varias horas…

Horas después…

¿?1: … y es por eso que yo soy el líder ¿les quedó claro?

Los otros recién llegados comiendo pizza todavía…

¿?2y3: si

¿?1: Bueno comenzando otra vez en donde estábamos, para variar contaremos la historia de unos valientes detectives, y su misión… yo soy el jefe de esta agencia…

¿?2: ¿Qué agencia? Esto es un depósito de la escuela

¿?1: ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Ya echaste a perder el misticismo!!! Bueno no importa… mis colegas y sirvientes son…

¿?2y3: ¿sirvientes?

¿?1: El nº 3 Chiyami Birozu

CHIYAMI: ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo soy el nº 3?!

¿?2: Por que eres el menos importante

CHIYAMI: esto es un boicot

¿?1: A demás no me dejaste decir que eres el acogido del grupo, te soportamos por que… la verdad no se…

CHIYAMI: ay admitan que me quieren n_n

¿?2: Si, bien lejos… ¬_¬

¿?1: No, espera, tiene razón…

CHIYAMI: lo sabía…

¿?1: Sino ¿Quién nos haría la tarea?

CHIYAMI: ¡¿Qué?! Bueno, haré como que no escuche eso…

¿?1: Bueno… el segundo miembro del grupo es Esupio Kamere, supuestamente es un samurai…

ESUPIO: ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!! ¡¿COMO QUE SAMURAI?!!!

¿?1: O perdón me confundí, eres un vikingo…

ESUPIO: ¡SOY UN NINJA, NINJA!!! ¡¿ES TAN DIFICIL DE APRENDER?!!!

¿?1: ¿Eres un Ninja? No te veía como uno

ESUPIO: ¿Por qué?

¿?1: Pues los ninjas son precisos y letales, y tu pues bueno…

ESUPIO: ¡VETE AL DEMONIO!!!

¿?1: Bueno por ultimo y mas importante yo soy Bekuta Kuroko, soy el jefe de este grupo y sin mencionar el mas apuesto, inteligente, perspicaz y protagonista de este especial…

ESUPIO: ¿y que le pasó a Sonitsuku?

BEKUTA: amablemente accedió a darnos el lugar esta vez…

CHIYAMI: eso no es cierto, Bekuta lo amordazó y lo encerró en el armario, ¿ves? Ahí esta...

SONITSUKU: HMM… HMMM!!! T-T [ERA VERDAD]

ESUPIO: ¿Qué clase de detective eres? Después nadie te va a querer contratar

BEKUTA: está bien, lo soltaré… en unas horas

ESUPIO: eres imposible… ¬_¬

Después…

BEKUTA: bueno continuando con el tema, para quienes no nos conozcan (aunque lo dudo) somos unos geniales detectives, bueno, por lo menos yo lo soy, que cumplen peligrosas misiones todo el tiempo…

ESUPIO: ¿Qué peligrosas misiones? Solo ayudamos a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, a un niño a encontrar su perro y bajar a un gatito de un árbol!!!

CHIYAMI: sin mencionar que todo eso lo hiciste tu, y que te equivocaste, por que la ancianita no quería cruzar y te golpeó con su bolso, te equivocaste de perro, el niño lloró y su madre te persiguió con una sartén y el gato te rasguñó la cara por que lo mojaste para que bajara del árbol…

BEKUTA: ¿siempre tienen que aguarme todo?

ESUPIO: es nuestro trabajo…

CHIYAMI: si no estarías en vectorlandia todo el tiempo…

BEKUTA: SE ACABÓ CON USTEDES NO SE PUEDE TRABAJAR!!!

De repente tocaron la puerta, el ruido hizo que se callaran, y Chiyami salio a ver, era una mujer de cabello rubio con un hermoso vestido y una cara de preocupación pero se mantenía aun sonriente para disimular su tristeza.

BEKUTA: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Bainira… quisiera contratar sus servicios…

BEKUTA: (Que linda es)

ESUPIO: lo siento pero nuestro jefe anunció que no trabajaremos más…

BAINIRA: oh que lastima…

BEKUTA: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera yo en ningún momento dije eso! ¿En que podemos ayudarte?

ESUPIO: [A Chiyami] es un mentiroso y baboso…

BAINIRA: bueno yo, quisiera saber si pueden encontrar a mi hijita…

BEKUTA: (¡¿Tiene una hija?! Bueno no importa, no dejaré que eso me desaliente)

BAINIRA: [Saca una fotografía y se las enseña]…se llama Kurimu tiene 7 años me preocupa por que ya era tarde y no regresaba así que vine a buscarla en la escuela pero tampoco estaba, vi un cartel suyo afuera y decidí probar suerte n_n ¿podrán encontrarla?

BEKUTA: por supuesto cuente con nosotros!!!

Pasaron unos minutos y los detectives emprendieron marcha para buscar por todas partes.

CHIYAMI: haaa!!! Me acabo de acordar!!! Kurimu está en mi salón!!!

ESUPIO: ¿no sabes a donde puede haber ido?

CHIYAMI: mmm... se sienta delante de mi pero no hablamos mucho a si que no se

ESUPIO: eres un inútil…

BEKUTA: veamos, a donde puede haber ido una niña de 7 años…

Se pusieron a buscar por: el parque, la heladería, la juguetería y muchos sitios a los que suelen ir los niños.

ESUPIO: ¿ya podemos terminar con esto? Lo único que conseguimos es que Chiyami se gaste nuestro dinero en todos esos lugares

CHIYAMI: ¿de que te quejas? Tú también comiste helado

BEKUTA: ¿rendirnos? Ni lo sueñen a un buen detective no se le escapa detalle así que verán que la encontraremos pronto…

CHIYAMI: ahí está!!!

Kurimu se encontraba junto con Kiara y Sonitsuku que recién salían de la biblioteca.

ESUPIO: quien lo diría estaba en la biblioteca

BEKUTA: está con su secuestrador

ESUPIO: ¿Qué? No es un secuestro!!!

BEKUTA: claro que si, solo alguien malvado te obligaría a ir a la biblioteca!!!

Con los otros…

KIARA: gracias por esperarnos hermano, esta tarea era muy importante

SONITSUKU: no se por que siempre tengo que acompañarte…

KURIMU: vaya miren la hora, si que nos demoramos, regresemos a casa

BEKUTA: ALTO AHÍ!!!

SONITSUKU: ¿eh? A solo son ustedes 3

BEKUTA: ¿creíste que te saldrías con la tuya secuestrador?!!!

SONITSUKU: ¿secuestrador, de que hablas?

BEKUTA: ya verás… ¡Ahora chicos!

Una fuerte luz brilló y los 3 se transformaron.

VECTOR: ¿sorprendido? ¿Por qué no corres?

SONITSUKU: temí que llegaríamos a esto… pero te diré que no eres el único que tiene esos trucos

De pronto el también se transformó.

VECTOR: ¡¿TU ERES EL ERIZO DE LA OTRA VEZ?!!!

SONIC: ¿sorprendido? Pelea!!!

Vector y Sonic se pusieron a pelear el cocodrilo lanzaba repetidos golpes pero Sonic era tan rápido que los esquivaba todos he hizo que se agotaran sus energías.

SONIC: ¿cansado?

Sonic sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago, era Espio que lo había golpeado mientras estaba invisible, luego Charmy le dio un ataque con su aguijón y lo derribó.

SONIC: ¿3 contra 1? Eso es juego sucio!!!

VECTOR: no nos importa, tenemos una misión que cumplir y así lo haremos!!!

Kurimu se enfureció y se puso frente a ellos protegiendo a Sonic.

KURIMU: YA BASTA!!!

VECTOR: ¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de tu secuestrador?

KURIMU: EL NO ME SECUESTRÓ, SOLO NOS ACOMPAÑABA A KIARA Y A MI EN LA BIBLIOTECA PARA QUE NO VOLVIERAMOS SOLAS!!!

VECTOR: [rojo] ·///· ¿a si?

ESPIO: te lo dije, pero nunca me escuchas…

KIARA: ¿y cual era su misión? Si no les molesta

CHARMY: llevar a Kurimu con su madre!!!

SONIC: MALDITOS TARADOS ¿NO PODRÍAN HABERNOSLO DICHO ANTES?!!! ¡¿TENIAN QUE ATACAR Y DESPUES HABLAR?!!!

VECTOR: lo siento, no se me ocurrió ///

SONIC: [haciendo sonar sus nudillos] esos golpes me dolieron, LES VOY A DAR UNA LECCION!!!

Rato después Kurimu regresó a su casa con los detectives, pues Sonitsuku seguía molesto y ella no quería que hubiera otro enfrentamiento.

KURIMU: mamá, ya estoy en casa!!!

BAINIRA: Kurimu, que bueno, ¿Dónde estabas?

KURIMU: en la biblioteca y perdí la noción del tiempo

BAINIRA: gracias por traerla chicos, ¿Cómo puedo pagárselos?

ESUPIO: pues serían…

BEKUTA: no tienes que pagarnos nada, considéralo una promoción de primer cliente

ESUPIO Y CHIYAMI: ¡¿QUE?!!!

BAINIRA: que amable, otro día podrían venir a tomar el te aquí y les prepararé algo delicioso

BEKUTA: por supuesto, nos encantaría!!! n///n

ESUPIO: es un baboso…

CHIYAMI: ni que lo digas…

Rato después…

ESUPIO: tanto trabajo para nada…

CHIYAMI: si pero al menos hicimos algo interesante

BEKUTA: hay soy tan feliz!!! n///n

CHIYAMI: ¿me pregunto que tendrá en esa cabeza?

ESUPIO: nada bueno, te lo aseguro

De repente se detiene…

ESUPIO: ¿y ahora que?

BEKUTA: miren…

Recoge del suelo una esmeralda brillante…

CHIYAMI: ¿creen que algún ricachón la haya perdido?

ESUPIO: lo dudo, pero esta esmeralda tiene algo raro…

BEKUTA: creo que deberíamos conservarla

CHIYAMI: ¿la venderás?

BEKUTA: no, como se te ocurre!!!

ESUPIO: lo habías pensado…

BEKUTA: si… pero mejor quedémonosla creo que puede sernos útil mas adelante…

Y así los detectives caotix completaron su misión con muchos golpes y moretones y aunque no les pagaron obtuvieron algo más valioso, no me refiero a la paliza, sino a la esmeralda caos jejeje.


End file.
